


Take Me Somewhere Nice

by mafesponja



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las especulaciones de sus fans nunca habían afectado su relación, no realmente, pero tampoco quería decir que fueran ciertas. Lo que sucedía detrás de escena era totalmente diferente a lo que todos creían y a veces Harry deseaba que todas esas fantasías y todo ese romance que veían sus fans entre ellos fuera la realidad y no la que envolvía a Louis y a un hombre llamado Jake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Somewhere Nice

**Author's Note:**

> En el ítem de BlindGossip ‘Boy Banders Are Hidding A Secret’ había un comentario de alguien que decía que Harry podría ser uno de los homosexuales en la boyband que señalaba el ítem, pero que dudaba que Harry estuviera saliendo con el otro homosexual (esa persona no tenía idea quienes eran 1D, esa persona sólo estaba ahí por el chisme y me provocó muchas ideas el comentario de alguien fuera del fandom). Dijo que independientemente de que esos dos miembros estuvieran durmiendo juntos, Harry probablemente tenía a ‘otro hombre’, otra pareja, otro novio o como sea. Y no sé, se me ocurrió la idea para un fic donde Harry o Louis en realidad tuvieran a ese ‘otro hombre’ en sus vidas.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Harry dos años atrás que Louis estaba deprimido, sinceramente hubiera ignorado esas palabras y hubiera seguido con su vida como si jamás hubiera escuchado ese comentario porque—bueno, Louis estaba bien. Se veía bien. Se reía mucho y era escandaloso y le gustaba abrazar a la gente y también le gustaba besar a sus amigos en la mejilla. Le gustaba beber, ir a fiestas y ser el centro de atención. Le gustaba asegurarles a las personas que estaba ahí y que no seguiría las reglas de nadie. Harry sabía que esas no eran suficientes pruebas para asegurar que Louis no era un adolescente deprimido, pero la cosa era que, dormía en la misma habitación que Louis. Diablos, a veces incluso dormían en la misma cama. Pasaban tanto tiempo juntos charlando, conociéndose y simplemente aprendiendo pequeños detalles acerca del otro que llegó el punto en el que a veces ni siquiera tenían que hablar para comunicarse. Así que—no. Harry sabía que todo estaba bien con su amigo. 

Louis no estaba deprimido. Harry conocía a Louis. 

Harry pasaba los días festivos con la familia de Louis y cuando no era él, eran los Tomlinson los que pasaban navidad o año nuevo o un cumpleaños con los Styles. Cómo podría Louis estar deprimido si nunca, nunca, nunca había dado una señal que pudiera provocar un pensamiento tan intenso y preocupante en Harry como un problema de depresión? 

No había secretos entre ellos. Eran inseparables. Eran mejores amigos. Eran como hermanos. 

Seguro, muchas personas en el exterior creían que estaba sucediendo algo más entre ellos y quizá Harry se había aterrado al principio pensando que Louis se alejaría de él cuando esos rumores recién habían empezado, quizá incluso pensó en bajar de intensidad su amistad por el bien de su relación con Louis pero nunca sucedió nada. Louis si acaso se hizo más cercano a él. Ocasionalmente le gustaba alimentar el morbo frente a una audiencia tomándolo de la mano, besando su cuello y mejilla. Acariciaba su cabello, lo abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello y lo miraba durante minutos como si su rostro fuera lo más interesante en ese instante. Harry actuaba igual y quizá en ocasiones disfrutaba de ese juego más de lo que debería, pero era imposible no sentirse seguro en los brazos de Louis. 

El agarre en sus manos era suave y a la vez era decisivo. Sus abrazos eran profundos y duraderos y había algo en la forma en la que Louis ajustaba su mano en su cintura que hacía que Harry tuviera toda una revolución de mariposas en su estomago. 

Había propiedad en ese agarre. Mío. Harry es mío. Harry está conmigo, parecían gritar sus acciones, y a Harry le gustaba, de verdad. Quizá le gustaba más de lo que se suponía debía gustarle pero mientras ninguno de los dos tuviera un compromiso fuera de la banda todo podía pasar, cierto? Louis estaba soltero y si bien las cosas habían quedado en términos más que malos con Hannah, a Louis no parecía afectarle haber perdido para siempre a su mejor amiga. La familia de Hannah se había vuelto en su contra y habían sacado miles de conjeturas absurdas. Traidor, le decían. Una vez incluso escuchó que habían llamado a Louis ‘maricón’ e independientemente de la veracidad de esos términos Louis jamás se había visto afectado por ellos. 

‘Todo está bien, haz. Mientras ustedes estén de mi lado todo está bien’, le había asegurado con aquella sonrisa tan tranquila. Sus ojos nunca contaban otra historia. Siempre había felicidad en ellos. Siempre había calma, así que Harry jamás sintió que le estuviera mintiendo o que le estuviera guardando secretos. 

Louis no estaba deprimido. Louis era un hombre muy feliz y siempre encontraba una ocasión especial para demostrarlo. 

Harry sabía que Louis tenía sus días; había días en los que estaba de mal humor y atacaba a quien estuviera en su camino con comentarios sarcásticos. Y Harry lo entendía porque como Louis podía estar enojado y estresado, a los demás les podía ocurrir lo mismo. Era normal. Era algo que simplemente sucedía y no podían evitar. A veces estaban demasiado cansados y demasiado enfadados de la misma rutina que lo único que podían hacer era discutir entre ellos por cosas tan pequeñas y estúpidas como el robo de ropas en el grupo. Discutían, se odiaban por un minuto y al siguiente se estaban pidiendo disculpas. Así funcionaba su amistad—así funcionaban entre la mayoría porque entre Harry y Louis las cosas no iban por ese rumbo. 

Louis jamás se enojaba con Harry—no directamente al menos. Si hacía algo que le molestaba Louis nunca hablaba sobre ello. Tenía una mirada reservada especialmente para comunicarle que había hecho algo que no le había agradado y que más tarde se vengaría, pero casi nunca cumplía lo último. Harry se aseguraba de no hacer cosas que pudieran hacer enojar a Louis aunque no tuviera idea qué cosas eran las que a Louis no le gustaba que hiciera. 

Una vez Louis había actuado raro todo un día porque Harry no le había dicho ‘te quiero’ al final de una llamada. Harry reconoció su error y se disculpó y le dijo que lo quería al final de cada sentencia que salía de su boca y entonces todo había vuelto a la normalidad. 

Louis podía tener sus días, sí, pero definitivamente nunca había dado señales de estar deprimido. Además teniendo en cuenta que Louis pudiera ser todo menos un joven con problemas de depresión, Harry estaba buscando señales de otra cosa en las acciones de Louis. 

Dejando de lado el trabajo y los juegos de los que claramente eran parte, Harry quería saber qué sentía Louis sobre su amistad. Seguro, eran muy, muy, muy unidos y ambos se habían visto desnudos y ambos se habían visto sus cuerpos y ciertas partes de sus cuerpos por más tiempo del usual y sí, sí, sí, Harry creía que Louis era atractivo y también creía que si Louis quería y si el tiempo apremiaba, entonces podían besarse en la cama de uno de los tantos hoteles en los que se hospedaban. 

Que sentía Louis sobre su amistad? Sentía lo mismo que Harry? 

La forma en la que peleaba con sus managers para tener una habitación con él a donde quiera que fueran—la forma en la que le hablaba con apodos cariñosos en situaciones completamente innecesarias que hacían sentir a Harry como si fueran una pareja felizmente casada—la forma en la que podía dormir con su rostro entre su cuello sin sentirse atacado o enfadado por tanta proximidad y tan poco espacio personal—la forma en la que sin pensar automáticamente si Louis salía a comer cuando regresaba siempre traía algo para Harry también—la forma en la que casi nunca sus nombres salían de sus cabezas—la forma en la que ninguno de los dos podía hablar sobre otra cosa que no estuviera implicado con ellos (Louis me enseñó a esquiar. Louis me dijo que me miraba bien con este gorro. Louis despertó hoy diciéndome ‘Harry eres un mago’ como Hagrid en Harry Potter. A Louis le gusta mi cabello. Louis dice esto Louis dice lo otro. Harry es mi mejor amigo. Harry me contó una historia graciosísima el otro día! Harry cocina muy bien, siempre me hace comida y siempre se asegura de dejar leche en la nevera porque sabe que me gusta desayunar cereal. Harry tiene una de las sonrisas más lindas. Quién no lo amaría?), todos esos detalles juntos le hacían sentir que Louis no era ajeno al sentimiento que Harry sentía hacia él. 

Le gustaba Louis. Siempre le había gustado. Desde el inicio del show. Nunca habían hablado sobre sus sentimientos además de aquél día cuando Harry de la nada le había dicho ‘hey, me gustas’ y Louis había respondido con un informal ‘a mí también, Harry!’, lo cual fue—fue terrible, de hecho. Harry se lo había dicho enserio y con la intensión de discutir lo que había entre ellos pero desde que Louis había sentido la necesidad de tomarse las cosas como una broma Harry decidió hacer lo mismo. 

No era una broma. Lo que sentía hacia Louis era algo en lo que debió trabajar para que no tomara lo mejor de él. Harry se tuvo que impedir físicamente pensar más en el tema y dejar que la amistad con Louis siguiera su orden natural. Si Louis no había querido hablar sobre ello de nuevo claramente no había nada más que hacer. O tal vez sí, pero Harry no quería arruinar su amistad por un gusto que podía desaparecer con el tiempo si ponía mucho, mucho, mucho esfuerzo. Quizá le costaría ver a Louis como un amigo nada más, pero valía la pena torturarse si eso significaba que las cosas no cambiarían para mal. 

…Aunque siempre quedaba en el aire algo entre ellos tratando de decidir qué diablos eran o a qué demonios estaban jugando (y si sería bueno para ellos en el futuro) Louis estaba bien. 

Por qué no iba a estarlo en primer lugar?

**

Tal vez fue que estaba demasiado ocupado estando en negación con lo que sentía por su amigo que se olvidó completamente del estado emocional en el que estaba Louis. Tal vez—tal vez simplemente no quiso darse cuenta? Es decir, Harry había notado que alguien había entrado a la vida de Louis, pero había creído que era un amigo. 

Louis tenía muchos amigos y a Harry le causaba dolor de estomago saber que probablemente la razón de esas nuevas personas en sus vidas se debían a que algo había cambiado (inevitablemente) en su amistad. Harry eventualmente empezó a sentir que Louis le estaba buscando un remplazo. Era raro, y horrible, porque Louis sí había cambiado con Harry. Se había vuelto distante y siempre ponía excusas para cancelar los planes que Harry hacía. 

Harry no entendía. Si acaso un par de semanas atrás habían estado hablando seriamente sobre mudarse juntos así que… qué demonios estaba sucediendo? La idea seguía en pie? Louis se había arrepentido y esa era su forma de decirle que había cambiado de opinión? 

Zayn fue quien lo notó primero. 

\- Hey, están peleados? – Le había preguntado cuando habían hecho una pausa en su ensayo. 

\- No. Por qué? – Zayn miró hacia Louis, quien estaba a varios metros de distancia. Louis estaba mirando algo en su celular y parecía estar estresado y de mal humor. – Yo no causé eso. – Se explicó Harry. Zayn asintió y caminó hacia Niall. Harry lo vio inclinarse hacia el rubio y lo vio susurrarle algo al oído. Niall asintió tres veces mientras miraba a Louis. – Oh Dios. – Soltó Harry con una sonrisa. Aunque sí estaba preocupado por la poca comunicación que había entre él y Louis últimamente le parecía adorable que el resto de los chicos se preocupara lo suficiente para actuar como si estuvieran conspirando algo. Era adorable si se detenía a pensar en ello. 

\- Qué pasa con Louis? – Le preguntó Liam a su lado. Estaba pasándose un trago de agua y Harry se distrajo un momento mirando su manzana de Adán subir y bajar. 

\- No tengo idea, pero aparentemente Zayn y Niall piensan que yo tengo algo que ver, lo cual es… es totalmente incorrecto, de acuerdo? – Liam nada más lo miró. - Al contrario, de hecho. He estado tratando de acercarme a él pero parece ignorarme. 

\- Entonces sí está pasando algo con Louis? – Preguntó. Harry se encogió de hombros. – Será un problema familiar? Creo que lo escuché hablar con su mamá por teléfono y se oía angustiado por algo. 

Harry se restregó el rostro con sus manos y suspiró cuando vio a Niall y a Zayn abrazando y molestando divertidamente a Louis para subirle el ánimo. 

\- Tal vez sólo está abrumado, sabes? Viajaremos a NY en una semana y supongo que eso lo tiene de esta manera. Ya sabes que no le gusta estar lejos de su familia. 

\- O tal vez dijiste algo que lo hizo enojar y está esperando que te des cuenta que arruinaste algo dentro de él? 

\- No. – Dijo Harry con seriedad. Quería lucir molesto pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando escuchó a lo lejos la risa de Louis causada por algo que había dicho Niall. Dios. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía reír. – No entiendes, no hemos hablado sobre nada relevante desde el viernes. He intentado invitarlo a salir pero siempre me dice que tiene otra cosa más importante que hacer. Es bastante molesto a decir verdad; creo que me odia. – Finalizó poniendo una cara dramáticamente dolorida. 

Liam tomó la botella de agua con sus dos manos y empezó a morder la tapa mientras miraba hacia Louis, Niall y Zayn. 

\- Estoy preocupado por él. – Admitió Liam con voz suave. 

\- Okay, escucha. Eres un buen amigo, Liam, pero creo que Louis necesita espacio ahora. – Liam asintió. Harry se aclaró la garganta y porque le apetecía, dijo: - Demonios, a quién me tengo que tirar para tener compañía mientras bebo? – Liam se rió. – No, enserio. Quieres salir conmigo a tomar algo? 

\- No, pero suena como una buena idea. Me caería bien despejar mi cabeza. 

\- Ese es el espíritu! – Dijo Harry tomándolo de los hombros. Luego lo abrazó. Louis notó la acción y continuó checando su teléfono, ignorando sin darse cuenta lo que Zayn y Niall le estaban diciendo. Ignorando el sentimiento de arrepentimiento que estaba naciendo en la boca de su estomago. 

**

El humor de Louis era tan raro a veces. 

Un día podía estar al borde de golpear a alguien y al siguiente podía estar a punto de dejarlo sin aire por los abrazos que repartía sólo porque le daban ganas y porque estaba teniendo un día espectacular. Y bueno… ahí estaba lo extraño en la cuestión, porque los cinco habían estado haciendo lo mismo durante todo ese día pero de alguna manera Louis había sentido que ese era el mejor día de su vida a pesar de que la mitad del día lo había pasado luciendo ojos tristes y un ánimo que podía considerarse deprimente. 

\- Alguien en su teléfono lo hace feliz. – Dijo Niall mientras se metía a la boca un puñado de comida chatarra. Harry elevó una ceja y trató de no fruncir el ceño y de no sentir tantos celos injustificados. 

\- Por qué lo dices? 

\- Es lo único que ha hecho últimamente. Me recuerda a aquél episodio en Keeping Up With The Kardashians cuando Kim invitó a salir a su hermana mayor y lo único que hacía era usar su teléfono. Kourtney la dejó abandonada en el restaurante. – Finalizó riéndose como si hubiera escuchado el mejor de los chistes. 

\- No tengo idea a dónde diablos quieres llegar con esa explicación. – Le confesó Harry. 

\- Louis nos ha ignorado completamente desde hace un par de semanas, no te has dado cuenta? – Harry sonrió con tristeza. Claro que se había dado cuenta. Presenciar a Louis distante en cuanto a su amistad le provocaba dolores de estomago. Los dolores de estomago eran difíciles de olvidar también. Pero la tristeza de Louis era la que le molestaba más. – Al principio pensé que era por un problema familiar, ya sabes, con eso de que tiene muchos… – Harry asintió. – Pero hoy el hecho de estar en su teléfono lo puso feliz. Qué demonios? Eso quiere decir que alguien… un amigo, una amiga, una posible novia? Lo que sea, quiere decir que lo hizo muy feliz. Tan feliz que sinceramente parece un niño en navidad. 

\- Sigo sin entender. – Dijo Harry, pero la verdad era que entendía perfectamente a qué se refería, sólo no quería reconocerlo. 

\- Siento que la persona que lo puso feliz es la misma persona que lo ha hecho miserable estas semanas. – Dijo Niall con el ceño fruncido. – Deberíamos secuestrar su teléfono y leer de quien se trata. No me gustan los secretos. 

\- Eres consciente que este secreto no nos concierne, verdad? – Le preguntó Harry acercándose para quedar abrazado a su cintura. Niall lo dejó acomodarse en su costado y se rió cuando la respiración de Harry contra su cuello le provocó cosquillas. 

\- Me preocupo por él, es todo. – Explicó. – Además no creo que se enoje si descubrimos la identidad de la razón de su sonrisa, eh? Tu lo conoces más que nadie, dime… si secuestro su celular ahora que está feliz existe la posibilidad de que después me anote en su lista negra? 

Harry sonrió y pensó. Le causó una sensación agradable escuchar de nuevo que él era quien más lo conocía, porque era la verdad. Lo estaba matando sentir que no era importante para Louis en esos momentos. 

\- No. No se enojará. No te apuntará en ninguna lista. Se reirá, de hecho. 

\- Manos a la obra entonces! – Gritó Niall levantando su palma. Harry elevó la suya y las chocaron con un gesto triunfante. – Necesitaremos la ayuda de Zayn y Liam, para que lo distraigan. 

\- Bien pensado. 

Caminaron hacia la habitación donde Zayn y Liam jugaban videojuegos y les contaron su plan. A Liam le pareció brillante, siendo que normalmente era quien les ponía alto a sus fechorías. A Zayn le entusiasmó poder molestar a Louis porque sentía que hacía años no se gastaban bromas entre ellos. Y Harry… bueno, Harry quizá estaba abierto a todo por razones totalmente diferentes. Harry necesitaba saber con quién hablaba Louis por mensajes en el teléfono. Harry necesitaba saber si sólo era una amiga o un amigo o si era algo más. 

Si era algo más Harry temía golpear a Louis porque estaba seguro que la tensión que a veces había entre ellos no era obra de su imaginación. Louis se sentaba sobre sus piernas y besaba su mejilla y pausaba sus movimientos frente a su rostro a centímetros de sus labios y a veces hacía como si fuera a moverse esos centímetros para besarlo y sonreía como la terrible persona que era antes de alejarse dejándolo con el corazón latiendo con fuerza. Louis había sido el culpable de todos esos sentimientos que había en el pecho de Harry, así que más le valía haber estado charlando con sus amigos y no con un potencial interés romántico porque si Louis había encontrado a otra persona sería lo más injusto que haría jamás. Además, pondría triste a Harry. Probablemente arruinaría su amistad, y de nuevo eso era injusto porque Harry se había esmerado en no arruinar nada tratando de ignorar las mariposas en su estomago (oh había sido tan malditamente difícil) y si para Louis había sido tan fácil arrojar los años de amistad Harry probablemente tendría una crisis existencial. 

Zayn y Liam salieron de la habitación corriendo y gritando. Harry miró a Louis abrir sus ojos con sorpresa y se obligó a no sonreír cuando lo vio carcajear por el infantil comportamiento de Zayn y Liam. Lo abrazaron y cantaron en su cara mientras Niall esperaba paciente a que Louis dejara su teléfono en algún lado. Harry esperó recargado en la pared con sus pies cruzados, observando como Liam sostenía a Louis desde sus piernas para luego levantarlo. Louis quedó suspendido en el hombro izquierdo de Liam mientras Zayn sujetaba sus piernas. Y entonces sucedió… Louis le pidió a Niall que le cuidara el teléfono y oh Dios mío había sido tan fácil engañarlo. 

Cuando Zayn y Liam condujeron a Louis hacia afuera, Harry corrió al lado de Niall y le arrebató el teléfono de sus manos. 

\- Está bloqueado? – Le preguntó Niall tratando de ver. 

Harry no contestó, porque obviamente estaba bloqueado pero no estaba tan preocupado al respecto porque sabía que encontraría una manera de entrar a sus mensajes. 

\- Necesito un momento. 

\- Uh? 

\- Estoy seguro que puedo resolver su contraseña. 

\- Tanto así lo conoces? – Le preguntó Niall con sorpresa. 

\- Observa. – Dijo con seriedad. Suspiró y respiró profundamente mientras escribía la fecha en la que habían formado la banda. Niall se aclaró la garganta cuando notó que no había funcionado. – Espera, espera. – Dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño. Louis siempre ponía fechas en sus claves, pero la pregunta era cuál pudo haber puesto para proteger sus mensajes? Había tantas opciones. Se mordió el labio inferior y puso 020210. – Ahá! – Exclamó triunfante cuando la lista de mensajes apareció en la pantalla del teléfono. 

\- Diablos!! Ustedes son como… almas gemelas o una mierda igual, eh? – Dijo Niall con emoción. – Qué pusiste? Cuál es su contraseña? – Le preguntó. 

Harry estaba sonrojado y el corazón le estaba latiendo con fuerza. El dos de febrero del 2010 se habían conocido. Casi olvidó el leve odio interno que sentía por Louis al saber que esa fecha era lo suficientemente importante para él como para ponerla como contraseña privada. 

\- Olvídalo. – Respondió mordiéndose sus labios para dejar de sonreír. Afortunadamente Niall no siguió insistiendo. 

\- Date prisa entonces! – Le exigió riéndose. – Louis podría regresar en cualquier momento, abre los mensajes, rápido, rápido! 

Harry se rió por la urgencia y abrió el mensaje más reciente. 

‘Él’, se llamaba el contacto. ‘Él’ decía ‘mi hermano es un enfadoso de lo peor, tienes suerte de tener sólo hermanas’. 

\- ‘Él’? – Soltó Niall con curiosidad. – Él? – Repitió. - Él? Quién es Él? 

Harry recorrió los mensajes. La mayoría eran de ‘Él’ y no decían nada que pudiera poner a Harry a especular que algo estuviera sucediendo. 

\- Un amigo? – Respondió Harry con incomodidad. De repente ya no se sentía bien haciendo eso. 

Niall le quitó el teléfono y empezó a revisar los mensajes viejos, lo mensajes que eran de cuando Louis estaba triste y enojado. 

Harry se sentó en el sofá y prendió la tv. Se sentía terrible sabiendo que había desconfiado de Louis, y no era como si le debiera algo pero de verdad sería terrible que Louis sintiera cosas por otra persona que no fuera él. El amor no correspondido era lo peor y Harry no quería sufrir de eso. Sobre todo por Louis. No quería que Louis fuera el causante de tan horrible sentimiento. 

\- Um, Harry? – Lo llamó Niall con un tono de voz extraño. Harry volteó a verlo pero de inmediato volteó hacia su izquierda cuando escuchó la voz de Louis haciéndose cada vez más audible. 

\- Demonios, demonios, demonios! – Maldijo Harry poniéndose de pie. - Cierra los mensajes! - Le avisó en un susurro. - Louis se está acercando! 

Niall le hizo caso con un gesto preocupante. Sus movimientos eran casi catatónicos.

\- No hay de malo en disfrutar del silencio, lo que pasa es que ustedes están dementes! – Le gritó Louis a Liam y a Zayn mientras se reía y se acercaba a Niall. Harry lo vio dejarse caer al lado de Niall. Luego pasó su brazo por sus hombros y le pidió su teléfono. Niall se lo dio y a Harry empezó a molestarle lo serio que se había puesto de la nada. – Qué están haciendo? Mirarán una película? – Preguntó mirando hacia la tv. 

\- No, de hecho… Niall y yo estábamos hablando sobre ir a… um, estábamos discutiendo la idea de ir a un club. Quieres ir? – Preguntó. Louis pareció aterrado por un minuto, luego asintió. 

\- Si, por qué no. 

Harry sonrió y se acercó a Louis para tomarlo de las mejillas. 

\- Ya no estás enojado entonces, gruñón? – Le preguntó. Niall seguía al lado de Louis, serio, mirando hacia el suelo. Louis sonrió mientras tomaba el rostro de Harry también. 

\- No. No estoy enojado. 

\- Ni conmigo? Con nadie? – Insistió. Louis abrió su boca con sorpresa y dolor. 

\- Nunca me enojaría contigo, Hazza. Te quiero demasiado como para enojarme contigo. No podría! – Exclamó dramáticamente poniéndose de pie. Entrelazó su brazo con el de Harry e inclinó su cuerpo también, dejando su pecho contra el de Harry. – Eres lo que le pone luz y razón a mis días, como pretendes que…! Como pensaste siquiera que…! Estaría perdido sin ti, Harold! 

Harry sonrió. 

Sí. Todavía estaban bien. 

**

La noche en el club fue divertida. Bueno—más o menos. Sólo la mitad. 

Niall continuaba luciendo como si le hubieran dicho que moriría mañana, y Louis no podía estar disfrutando más de su Día Feliz. Si Harry había contado bien Louis llevaba alrededor de cinco tragos y había bailado cerca de los cuerpos de tres desconocidos bastante amigables. Harry quería ser su centro de atención pero tampoco quería arruinar su primera vez en meses afuera con Louis. Así que bailó con quienes se le acercaban, incluso trató de relajar a Niall diciéndole al oído que estaba sorprendido por la considerable cantidad de chicas atractivas que había en el club. 

Usualmente eso a Niall lo entusiasmaba, pero entonces pareció darle igual. 

Harry se dirigió hacia Liam y Zayn que estaban bailando muy cerca con sus pechos unidos y con las manos de Liam ocasionalmente en la cintura de Zayn. Harry se metió entre ellos bromeando, y ellos le siguieron el juego frotándose de una forma platónica contra el trasero y el pecho de Harry. 

Louis pronto se les unió y se divirtieron como en los viejos tiempos. Harry no quería pensar mucho en ello pero los viejos tiempos radicaban a un par de meses atrás. Todavía no entendía como era que las cosas habían cambiado tan rápido. 

\- Esta es mi canción! – Gritó Louis elevando sus brazos con su bebida aún en su mano mientras empezaba el intro de un remix de Blow de Kesha. Harry sonrió y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Louis. En otras circunstancias donde no hubiera tomado demasiado alcohol como para hacer cosas totalmente embarazosas como confesarle a Louis lo mucho que le gustaba desde The X Factor, quizá le hubiera provocado nervios estar tan cerca de Louis luego de haber pasado semanas sin hablar apropiadamente; pero ese no era el caso de todos modos. Louis ahora tenía su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de Harry. 

\- Te extrañé. – Le confesó Harry al oído. 

Louis le sonrió y tal vez iba a decir algo porque Harry notó que estaba por abrir lo boca, pero de inmediato la cerró. En cambio dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry y no dijo nada el resto de la noche. 

Harry definitivamente no estaba decepcionado a causa de eso. 

**

Niall había estado observándolos desde hacía minutos, inseguro de acercarse a ellos y arruinar el momento. Eventualmente Louis se separó de Harry para hacer una llamada y Niall tomó esa oportunidad para caminar hacia él. Lo tomó del brazo para llamar su atención y para que dejara de estar tan absorbido mirando a Louis a través de las personas a pesar de que Zayn y Liam le estaban hablando sobre una chica que se parecía a Miranda Crosgrove. 

\- Por Dios, Niall. Casi me dislocas el brazo. – Gritó Harry entre la música y el ruido a su alrededor. Se estaba riendo sin razón aparente y ugh okay, Niall estaba demasiado sobrio como para soportar eso. 

\- Necesitamos hablar. – Le dijo. 

\- Muy bien. Sobre qué? 

\- Louis. 

Harry se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. 

\- Eso… sí, um. – Se aclaró la garganta y dejó su rostro entre el cuello de Niall para hablar con más libertad. – Todo está bien ahora. Louis ya no está enojado. Louis es feliz otra vez. 

\- No. No es… No. 

\- Todo está bien, Nialler. – Le dijo Harry dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro. – A veces siento que nos preocupamos demasiado por él. Todo está bien. – Dijo, y como para asegurárselo a sí mismo también, repitió: - Todo está bien. Todo está bien; disfruta la noche. 

Niall negó con su cabeza. Parecía frustrado. 

\- Leí un mensaje de ‘Él’ que decía lo arrepentido que estaba por haber lastimado a Louis. – Le gritó Niall al oído. Harry frunció el ceño de nuevo. – No sé en qué sentido lo dijo… no sé si lo lastimó emocionalmente o si lo lastimó físicamente pero Louis parecía no querer tener contacto con Él otra vez. Había muchos mensajes de ‘Él’ que decían ‘Por favor contéstame, necesitamos hablar, estoy muy, muy arrepentido’ y ‘Te echo de menos, por favor dame otra oportunidad’. 

\- Qué demonios? – Soltó Harry sin saber qué más decir. 

Quién era Él? Y por qué le había pedido ‘otra oportunidad’ a Louis? Qué clase de amigo era Él? Qué clase de persona era en la vida de Louis? Qué rol tenía? 

\- Supongo que Louis no te ha hablado sobre Él? – Le preguntó Niall. Harry negó con su cabeza. – Parece alguien importante, estás seguro que no lo ha mencionado? 

\- No. Estoy seguro. – Harry apretó su mandíbula intentado recordar si alguna vez habían hablado sobre alguien que pudiera tratarse de Él. Pero no… Nada le llegaba a la mente. Quizá era el alcohol lo que le estaba dificultando pensar, pero estaba bastante seguro que Louis jamás le había hablado sobre alguien que lo hubiera lastimado emocionalmente o físicamente. 

\- Oh… supongo que eso es… eso es… malo. – Dijo Niall, preocupado. 

Harry no dijo nada. 

‘Él’ no podía tratarse de un amigo cualquiera porque entonces no tendría sentido que lo mantuviera en el anonimato. No tenía sentido tampoco que Louis jamás lo hubiera mencionado así que… Al parecer al final Louis sí había encontrado a alguien más, uh? 

**

Cómo lo mantuvo en secreto? Pero más importante… Por qué? 

Harry no quiso preguntarle nada a Louis directamente. No quería que Louis sintiera que lo estaba juzgando; Harry prefirió esperarse a que la identidad de ‘Él’ saliera a la luz sin forzarlo. 

Estaban de tour en Australia cuando Louis les avisó que tendría una visita importante. 

Niall y Harry se miraron y cuando un hombre de aproximadamente veinticinco años apareció en uno de sus shows, supieron que se trataba de Él. 

\- Su nombre es Jake. – Dijo Louis luego de escuchar a Harry refiriéndose al hombre como ‘el sujeto’. – Podrías ser más amable también, por favor? 

\- Por qué es tan importante que sea amable con Jake de todos modos? – Le preguntó Harry mirando a Jake. Jake se llevaba bien con Zayn, cosa que le hizo pensar a Harry que Zayn lo conocía de antes. - Cuando estás en el mismo lugar que Nick nunca intentas ser agradable con él, por qué lo debería ser yo? 

Louis suspiró y lo miró con suplica. 

\- Es diferente. 

\- Por qué es diferente? 

\- No puedo ser agradable con Nick porque no siento agrado por Nick. Tu no odias a Jake… es decir, cómo podrías? No le has dado una oportunidad para conocerlo, cierto? 

\- No siento interés en conocerlo para ser honesto. – Le confesó Harry con desidia. Louis dejó caer sus hombros con derrota. 

\- Por favor? Harry, por favor. – Suplicó, y okay… Quizá Louis tenía razón. No conocía a Jake. Además… si Jake fuera el nuevo interés romántico de Louis probablemente ya les hubieran dicho. Tal vez Él/Jake de verdad era sólo un amigo? Un amigo muy, muy, muy importante para Louis que de paso le había hecho daño semanas atrás? No sonaba como algo imposible, eh? 

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Harry. Louis sonrió y lo abrazó. 

\- Gracias, gracias, gracias! – Le dijo con su mejilla contra la de Harry. 

Se oía bastante entusiasmado con la idea de que Harry intentara acercarse a Jake y eso era algo—era algo raro pero sinceramente no quería pensar más en ello. 

**

La primera visita de Jake fue bastante divertida para todos. Jake era un hombre entretenido y era realmente amable con todos, en especial con Louis. 

La segunda visita de Jake fue recibida con más aceptación que la primera; de hecho incluso Harry ya lo esperaba con emoción porque con diferencia al resto de los chicos, Jake siempre estaba abierto a pasar horas mirando documentales sobre el origen de las manzanas. Era una buena compañía, aunque supiera que su amistad con Louis se acercaba a la intimidad que Harry tenía con Louis. Ver la forma en la que ambos interactuaban le hizo sentir menos especial—le hizo sentir como si los años anteriores hubieran sido una farsa. Louis era igual con todos o de verdad alguna vez había existido la posibilidad de un romance entre ellos? 

Bueno, quizá ya no importaba a esas alturas, verdad? 

A veces Louis olvidaba que los chicos a su alrededor no sabían los términos de su relación con Jake y sin pensarlo se sentaba en sus piernas o le daba comida en la boca o simplemente se perdía en su persona como antes solía hacerlo con Harry. Pero había algo más en su interacción con Jake que le hacía pensar a Harry que eran probablemente novios. 

Con Jake Louis lucía más intenso, como si estuviera desesperado por gritar algo, por dejar entredicho algo. 

Fuera cual fuera su verdadera emoción a Harry igual le causaba dolor. 

**

Fue en su cuarta visita que Louis decidió decirles a todos que Jake era su novio. 

Lo dijo de pie frente a los chicos y con sus dedos fuertemente entrelazados con los de Jake. 

Harry intentó enojarse y hacer todo un drama porque por dentro sabía que estaba mal lo que Louis había hecho con él. Ilusionarlo. Hacerle pensar que eran especiales, que tenían ‘algo’ único entre ellos. Todas esas ocasiones cuando le había hecho pensar que lo besaría. Maldito Louis y su extraño carácter. Maldito Jake por ser un tipo agradable. Maldito Louis y Jake por lucir genuinamente felices y entusiasmados con la idea de hacerse públicos frente a ellos. 

Todos les expresaron que estaban bien con la idea de tenerlo ahí aunque ahora supieran que cuando compartieran habitación probablemente sería para tener sexo (Harry trató de no lucir tan enfermo con la idea cuando escuchó esas palabras por parte de Zayn) y Louis se rió, sonrojado mientras se cubría el rostro. 

Lo único que detenía a Harry de jalarse de los cabellos y salir de ahí azotando la puerta era lo feliz que se veía Louis. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía así—casi vibrando de felicidad. 

Niall se acercó a Jake mientras el resto de los chicos se ocupaban en otras cosas. Harry lo miró aún preguntándose por qué Niall no había vuelto a ser el mismo chico escandaloso de siempre desde aquella vez cuando habían secuestrado el teléfono de Louis. 

“Si le haces daño te quebraré las piernas” le dijo Niall. Harry sonrió mientras los veía reírse y abrazarse con sus caracteres casi chocando. A pesar de eso Harry pudo ver que la advertencia de Niall había sido totalmente enserio. 

Y no supo por qué, pero le pareció grandioso. 

**

Desde que Jake y Louis les habían dicho que eran pareja Harry supo demasiados detalles sobre su relación casi por accidente. 

Louis y Jake se conocían desde siempre—o algo así. Louis siempre había sentido atracción hacia Jake pero nunca se había atrevido a acercarse a él porque sentía que sus personalidades no se mezclarían muy bien. Jake dijo que una de las cosas que lo había mantenido lejos de Louis había sido su diferencia de edades (Jake tenía 24 años y Louis tenía 18 en ese entonces). También dijo que había sabido de su existencia gracias a The X Factor y que le pareció un chico bastante interesante. Dijo que siempre votaba por ellos y que le había parecido totalmente injusto cuando los eliminaron. También supo que Jake había sido quien había hecho el primer movimiento. Jake había iniciado la primera charla y también había empezado el primer beso. Louis dijo que nunca le había contado a nadie porque Jake al principio tenía miedo de que lo juzgaran por salir con alguien menor que él, con alguien famoso—con UN HOMBRE. Louis decidió mantener su relación en secreto también porque él tampoco estaba muy seguro sobre si lo que tenían ambos era verdadero para empezar. También compartieron la historia sobre cómo mantenían su relación estable a pesar de no verse prácticamente nunca. 

\- Skype. – Dijo Louis con orgullo. Harry quería preguntarle cómo había tomado Jake todas esas veces que Harry le susurraba cosas al oído. O cuando se tocaban la entrepierna o cuando se abrazaban sólo porque podían. Seguro habían tenido problemas cuando salió aquél artículo dedicado a su ‘bromance’? Y qué decir de los tweets que se enviaban? Mm. Debió haber sido difícil, pensó con malicia. 

Eran contadas las veces que Louis visitaba Doncaster por su cuenta (sin Harry a su lado), y eso le hizo sentirse mejor, porque eso quería decir que la relación entre Louis y Jake literalmente acababa de empezar físicamente hablando. 

Pero oh qué equivocado estaba. 

**

Harry estuvo presente en su primera discusión desde que Jake había empezado a acompañarlos. 

Louis se había sentado a un lado de Harry sin decir nada. Estaba pálido. Se veía asustado y Harry no entendió en primer lugar por qué lucía como si hubiera visto a un fantasma si (por lo que había escuchado) Jake sólo le había preguntando por qué había intercambiado esa clase de tweets con James Corden. 

Es decir—James sólo había dicho que Louis era su favorito y que Louis tenía ese no-sé-qué y Louis le había dado las gracias y le había dicho que lo echaba de menos. Por qué no podía contestarle simplemente con un ‘No es nada, somos amigos? Así es nuestra amistad? Así es James, le gusta coquetear con el mundo entero pero no entres en pánico porque James es un hombre casado?’ 

Jake salió del compartimiento con seriedad y Harry escuchó casi entretenido el azotar de la puerta de la habitación que Jake compartía con Louis. 

\- Oh Dios. – Susurró Louis cubriéndose el rostro. 

\- Todo bien? – Le preguntó Harry. 

Louis lo miró y Harry lo vio tragar con fuerza. 

\- Sabes… ahora que lo recuerdo le prometí a mi mamá que la visitaría dentro de un par de días… 

\- Qué? 

\- Sí, um… es una sorpresa, sabes? No debe saber nadie, es… es una ocasión especial y quiero estar allá en… mañana, así que probablemente empaque algo de ropa y tome un vuelo hacia Manchester… 

\- Qué? – Repitió Harry. – Regresarás a Doncaster? Mañana? – Louis asintió. Todavía estaba pálido y tenía esa mirada que parecía delatar sus mentiras. – Por qué? 

\- Se lo prometí a mi mamá. 

\- Sí pero… pero estás de gira, qué demonios? 

\- Tenemos tres días libres, puedo volver para el jueves sin problema. 

\- Louis… Tomarás un vuelo hacia Manchester y viajarás en tren hacia Doncaster y luego qué? Pasarás un par de horas con tu mamá y regresarás a NY a tiempo para el próximo show? – Louis volvió a asentir. – Eso es ridículo! No tiene… no tiene sentido por qué harías algo así? 

\- Es una sorpresa… um, es importante para mi mamá. 

\- Sí? Pues continúa sonándome ridículo. Por qué no esperas a que regresemos a Londres? Estaremos allá en dos semanas. 

\- No puedo esperar, Harry. Tengo que estar allá en dos días. Por favor… – Suspiró. - Mejor olvida que te lo dije. 

\- Hey. – Dijo Harry tomándolo del brazo cuando Louis intentó ponerse de pie. – Está todo bien? – Louis no dijo nada. – Tiene algo que ver con Jake? 

\- Sólo… Dile a los chicos que estaré aquí el jueves, sí? – Le pidió con amabilidad. 

Harry sintió un dolor raro en su pecho a causa de la preocupación en el rostro de Louis. Era un pedido extraño. Diablos, todo lo que le había dicho Louis no tenía sentido pero si eso era lo que Louis quería, entonces… que así fuera. 

\- Okay. 

**

Harry los escuchó discutir desde su habitación. Hubo gritos y escuchó movimiento de muebles pero fuera de eso no escuchó algo que le diera razones para entrometerse. A pesar de eso Harry se sintió terriblemente preocupado y sólo pensaba en los mensajes que Niall había leído y todos esos detalles lo llevaban a pensar que Jake no era un buen novio y que probablemente Louis estaba envuelto en una relación abusiva. 

Es decir, sabía que las parejas discutían y teniendo en cuenta que eran dos hombres quizá era normal que pelearan más que una pareja heterosexual. Cómo podría saberlo? Jamás había tenido novia o novio. Jamás había discutido con una mujer. Jamás había discutido con un hombre por el que se sintiera atraído. 

Intentó cerrar los ojos y dormir, pero era peor cuando no escuchaba nada. Era peor cuando no escuchaba la voz de Louis a lo lejos. 

Eventualmente el sueño lo venció. 

Louis y Jake no estaban en el hotel la mañana siguiente. 

**

\- Los escuchaste anoche? – Le preguntó Niall en un susurro. Harry asintió. – Te juro que… ugh. – Apretó sus dientes y luego sacudió su cuerpo como si estuviera tratando de alejar una emoción negativa. – Tú crees que sea una coincidencia que Louis se haya marchado el día en que casualmente tuvo su primera discusión con Jake? Juro que si Jake le dijo algo o le hizo algo y Louis se fue del hotel porque no quería que nos preocupáramos o porque no quería que juzgáramos a Jake… Ugh, Harry… Estoy teniendo pensamientos homicidas. 

\- Te entiendo. – Le dijo Harry. – Pero no creo que las cosas sean tan graves. Louis tenía que ir con su mamá. Parecía bastante decidido con su idea. 

\- Yo no le creo. – Le confesó Niall colocando su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, dejando su tobillo sobre su rodilla. – Viví con un padre abusivo, sabes. Conozco la mirada de alguien que vive al lado de una persona abusiva. Louis tenía la misma mirada que tenía mi mamá cuando mi papá todavía vivía con nosotros. Tenía esa mirada cuando Zayn le estaba contando a Jake que si no hubiera entrado en la imagen hubiera jurado que tu y Louis se estaban acostando. 

\- Creo que estás exagerando. Louis no estaría con alguien así. – Le dijo Harry. 

\- Cuando vuelva sabremos, uh? Si vuelve con el mismo humor de hace meses entonces sabremos que todavía hay problemas en el paraíso. Si vuelve feliz entonces supongo que tienes razón y todo fue una increíble coincidencia y Jake probablemente es el mejor novio del mundo porque no es como si se nos hubieran borrado de la mente aquellos mensajes donde “Él” mejor conocido como “Jake” dijo ‘lamento haberte lastimado por favor dame otra oportunidad’, eh? Jake es incapaz de lastimar a Louis, y Louis es incapaz de mentirte porque no es como si no te hubiera hablado jamás sobre Jake siendo que eres su mejor amigo, verdad? 

\- Basta. – Le dijo Harry con seriedad. 

\- Habla con Louis. – Le pidió Niall. 

\- No. 

\- Tienes que hablar con él, Harry. Es tu amigo y necesita tu ayuda. 

Harry gruñó con desespero y suspiró. 

\- Como quieras entonces. Me portaré como un amigo enfadoso y lo atacaré con preguntas donde incriminaré a Jake llamándolo novio malvado y abusivo porque Louis es un hombre de veinte años totalmente desprotegido. – Soltó un bufido. – Louis se enojará conmigo. 

\- No me importa para ser honesto. No me importa si se enoja contigo o no. Le diría yo si me tuviera la misma confianza que a ti, así que… No, Harry, no me importa si se enoja. Lo único que me importa es el miedo en su mirada cuando Zayn le dijo a Jake que había creído que tú te estabas acostando con su novio. 

Harry pensó durante un rato, tratando de ignorar la mirada acusadora de Niall. 

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo finalmente. 

No necesitaba estar en malos términos con Louis. No necesitaba entrometerse en su relación con Jake. 

No obstante, necesitaba saber si Louis estaba bien, así que… por qué no. 

**

Louis regresó el miércoles por la noche. Jake se había quedado en Doncaster y Louis parecía perfectamente bien. 

Harry no sintió que fuera necesario hacerle preguntas. 

**

Ya no compartían habitación porque Louis estaba en una relación formal, pero en uno de los shows en Alemania Harry notó que Louis no se estaba sintiendo bien y Jake había tenido cosas que hacer en Doncaster así que—Harry decidió ver por su amigo. 

Cuando llegaron al hotel Harry lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a su habitación y le dijo que se quedaría con él y que no estaba preguntando porque no iba a aceptar un No por respuesta. 

Louis suspiró y lo miró con cuidado, como si se estuviera impidiendo decir algo más. Harry sintió un dolor en su pecho cuando notó que Louis no lo quería ahí. 

\- Okay. – Le dijo finalmente. 

\- Voy a poner unas mantas en el suelo. Sólo… um, te quitaré una almohada y dormiré ahí. – Apuntó hacia el lugar al lado de su cama. Louis sonrió. 

\- Sabes qué? No es realmente necesario hacer eso… puedes dormir conmigo, enserio. 

Harry le sonrió de vuelta, pero se negó. Lo que salía de la boca de Louis podría sonar agradable, pero sus ojos emitían otra cosa. 

\- No, no. Dormiré en el piso. Tengo muchos problemas de espalda… creo que me ayudaría dormir en una superficie plana y dura. – Dijo Harry acercándose a la cama para separar las mantas y la almohada que usaría. Louis lo observó de pie, mordiéndose las uñas. 

\- Estás seguro? 

\- Sí. – Dijo Harry asintiendo. Louis sacudió su cabeza y se acercó a Harry para abrazarlo. Harry se relajó estando envuelto en el cuerpo de Louis y cerró sus ojos. 

Por qué tenía que estar Jake entre medio de ellos? Harry sabía que Louis no tenía sentimientos platónicos hacia él. Sabía que había algo más que una amistad, sólo que el maldito de Jake estaba ahí en sus vidas arruinando todo. 

\- Okay, si necesitas algo me hablas, de acuerdo? Cualquier cosa que ocupes estaré aquí abajo. – Dijo mirando hacia el intento de cama en el que dormiría. 

\- Gracias por preocuparte. – Le dijo Louis sonriendo. 

\- Eres mi amigo. Claro que me preocupo por ti.  

Louis lo soltó y caminó hacia el baño para ponerse su ropa de dormir. Harry decidió dormir en bóxers. Se quitó la camisa y los pantalones y se metió entre las mantas. 

Un momento después escuchó a Louis regresando a la habitación. 

\- Me siento mal viéndote durmiendo en el suelo, Harry. – Le confesó con culpabilidad. 

\- Hey, es divertido dormir aquí! – Dijo Harry con distraída emoción. – Me siento como si estuviera acampando. 

\- Estás acampando bajo la cama… 

\- Buen lugar para acampar. – Dijo Harry. Louis se metió entre las mantas de su cama y suspiró. 

\- Supongo que no me queda más que ignorar lo terriblemente egoísta que me siento con esta situación… 

\- Supongo que sí. 

Ambos guardaron silencio. Louis imaginó que ahora que la conversación había terminado quería decir que era hora de dormir, así que apagó las luces. 

No obstante, no se sentía cómodo así. 

\- La cama está muy vacía, Styles. Ven. – Dijo Louis sosteniéndose de la esquina, mirando hacia abajo. 

\- No. 

\- Por favor? 

\- Mmm… No. – Repitió Harry. Quería dormir con Louis, pero no quería entrar a su cama sabiendo que sólo lo había invitado para no sentirse culpable. 

Louis no siguió insistiendo. 

\- Buenas noches, Haz. 

\- Buenas noches, Lou. 

**

Harry escuchó toser a Louis toda la noche. En un punto decidió buscarle agua y lo hizo despertar. Harry tenía planeado volver al suelo, pero Louis lo tomó de la mano y no lo dejó irse a otro lugar que no fuera el lado izquierdo del colchón. 

\- Abrázame. – Le pidió Louis. 

Harry lo hizo. 

De hecho, Harry haría lo que Louis le pidiera. 

Lo que sea. 

\- Por qué nunca me invitaste a salir? – Le preguntó Louis. Harry frunció el ceño. 

\- No entiendo. – Confesó. Habían salido en muchas ocasiones así que no tenía idea de qué hablaba. 

\- Ya sabes… salir. – Dijo con torpeza. Harry se rió. 

\- No sé de qué hablas. 

\- No te gustaba? Antes de Jake, quiero decir… Después de Hannah, antes de Eleanor. 

\- Qué? – Soltó Harry tratando de no carcajear. Louis no estaba teniendo sentido. 

\- Olvídalo. 

\- No. Dime, explícame bien. Me estás preguntando por qué no te invité a salir antes de Jake, antes de Eleanor, después de Hannah; si sentía atracción por ti…? – Louis asintió. Harry no podía estar seguro, pero sabía que Louis estaba sonrojado. – No pensé que… wow, no pensé que aceptarías? – Dijo Harry con pena. 

\- Si lo hubiera hecho. Probablemente te hubiera besado en la primera cita. Antes… cuando recién salimos del show, siempre estaba buscando un momento para besarte. – Contó con diversión. Harry trató de ignorar el dolor que sentía por notar a Louis tan indiferente en el tema. – Me gustabas mucho… era patético, de hecho. 

\- Okay. – Dijo Harry con incomodidad. 

\- Nunca me atreví a llegar demasiado lejos pero siempre tenía ganas de besarte. Se sentía bien… Eras una buena razón para levantarme todos los días. – Continuó. Harry no sabía si cubrirse los oídos o marcharse de la habitación. – Como sea. No me has respondido la pregunta. – Le avisó Louis con una sonrisa. 

\- Oh. – Cierto. – Sí… sí me…, um sí me gustabas. Eras adorable y me hacías reír. Sabía que pasaría un buen rato contigo pero no quería arriesgarme a que nuestra amistad quedara en términos raros… – Louis asintió. - Tu amistad era suficiente. 

(No. No lo era).

\- Dios. – Dijo Louis con alivio. – Menos mal que superamos eso, verdad? Sólo les hubiéramos provocado problemas a los chicos. 

Harry definitivamente no se echaría a llorar ahora que sabía que Louis jamás consideraría la idea de tener algo con él. No. Definitivamente no. 

\- Sí… hubiera sido terrible. – Dijo, pero por dentro estaba diciendo ‘hubiera sido grandioso, hubiera sido lo más genial que me hubiera sucedido en la vida… te odio por no sentir lo mismo por mí, Louis Tomlinson, te odio por burlarte del tema como si no significara nada para ti, te amo aunque tú no sientas igual, te amo porque ya no sé sentir algo diferente hacia ti’. 

\- Hubiéramos hecho una bonita pareja también. – Dijo Louis de la nada. 

Harry cerró sus ojos. 

Así era como se sentía estar en el infierno? 

**

Jake se unió al tour dos semanas después, y las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Todo se complicó cuando Eleanor y Jake coincidieron en sus estadías. Jake no dejaba de observar a Eleanor; se empañaba en hablar sobre ella y en saber todo sobre ella y sinceramente Harry empezó a sentir que Jake estaba atraído hacia Eleanor. También notó que Louis no estaba demasiado feliz con el interés de Jake hacia su novia falsa. 

Ahora era Louis quien iniciaba las discusiones. ‘Podrías dejar de hablar sobre Eleanor? Por qué te interesa saber si está soltera? Qué hacías hablando con ella en el balcón?’ 

Harry no podía evitar sentirse complacido con las constantes riñas entre Louis y Jake, porque eso le hacía tener esperanzas en un rompimiento inevitable. 

Sabía que desear algo así lo convertía en una terrible persona pero no estaba arrepentido por pensar en que si Jake salía de la imagen Louis podría considerarlo como un potencial novio. 

De cualquier forma Louis jamás había dicho que no estaba interesado en él después de todo ese tiempo. Jake era lo que los mantenía separados, y si Jake salía de sus vidas entonces no habría nada que impidiera una relación. 

Harry estaba emocionado. Y ansioso. 

**

Antes de uno de sus shows Jake y Louis tuvieron una discusión acerca de Eleanor otra vez. Aparentemente Louis lo acusaba de haber desaparecido de su cama y alegaba que se había ido a la habitación de Eleanor. Todos habían escuchado el argumento y ninguno dijo nada. Ya se estaban acostumbrando a eso en realidad. Era casi entretenido. 

Louis se comportó bastante extraño en el escenario. Se acercaba a Harry para tocarlo y susurrarle cosas al oído. Algo que hizo que a Harry lo traicionara su cuerpo fue la frase ‘una vez soñé que me estabas follando en el sofá en medio del escenario’. 

Jake notó la erección de Harry mientras Louis estaba pegado a su cuerpo, detallándole el sueño. Harry tragó con fuerza y no pudo evitar colocarse al lado de Louis en cada nota y en cada canción. 

Cuando el show terminó Harry y Louis salieron juntos detrás del escenario, riéndose. La mano de Harry estaba sobre el hombro de Louis y todo parecía haber vuelto a cómo era antes. 

Pero oh. Cierto… Jake. 

Jake existía. 

\- Louis? – Louis lo volteó a ver. 

\- Qué? 

Jake miró el agarre de la mano de Harry sobre el hombro de su novio y frunció el ceño. 

\- Maldita sea. – Maldijo entre un respiro y apretó con fuerza el brazo de Louis. Esa ocasión fue el turno de Harry para fruncir el ceño cuando vio que esa acción estaba lastimando físicamente a Louis. 

\- Hey. Qué estás haciendo? – Le preguntó Harry con enojo. 

\- No. Te. Metas. – Le dijo Jake alejando a Louis de Harry. – No fue suficiente para ti ganar una erección por lo que sea que te haya estado diciendo esta perra? 

Ahora Louis frunció el ceño. 

\- Hey, púdrete Jake! – Le gritó empujándolo desde el pecho. Jake pareció genuinamente sorprendido por la respuesta de Louis. – No me llames así; después de todo yo no soy quién está follándose a otra persona a tus espaldas. 

\- Qué?! – Gritó Jake. Los de seguridad estaban ahí, así que Harry no estaba preocupado por la idea de que Jake pudiera hacer una locura. – Estás equivocado. – Le dijo. Louis rodó los ojos. Dios. A Harry le encantaba cuando Louis se ponía así. – Maldita sea. – Maldijo de nuevo tomando el brazo de Louis. – Necesitamos hablar. – Agregó dando a entender que quería ir a otro lugar más privado. 

\- No irás con Louis a ningún lado. – Le dijo Harry, defensivo. 

\- Y tu quién eres para decidir eso? – Le preguntó Jake. Uno de los de seguridad se acercó para preguntar si estaba todo bien y Louis les dijo que sí. 

\- Sólo… – Louis miró a Jake. Luego miró a Harry. 

Harry intentó no pensar nada peor de Louis cuando vio que estaba obedeciendo a Jake. 

\- No pasa nada. – Le prometió Louis antes de perderse entre la gente. 

**

Niall estaba caminando de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados. Liam y Zayn no entendían qué estaba pasando y Harry, desafortunadamente, sentía que sabía demasiado del tema. 

\- Dónde está Eleanor de todos modos? – Preguntó Liam. – No la he visto desde que empezamos el concierto. 

\- Está con Jake y Louis. – Dijo Niall. Harry lo volteó a ver con sorpresa. – Paul me dijo. – Niall suspiró cuando notó que nadie tenía idea de lo que hablaba. – Paul está con ellos también. 

\- Por qué? – Preguntó Liam. 

\- Porque yo se lo pedí. – Dijo Niall. 

\- Por qué? – Preguntó Zayn. 

\- Porque no confío en Jake, por eso. 

Harry se mordió el labio inferior y miró la pantalla de su teléfono. Le había mandado un mensaje a Louis preguntándole si estaba bien. Eso había sido cuarenta minutos atrás y aún no había recibido una respuesta. 

Niall había dicho que Paul estaba con Eleanor, Jake y Louis; pero Harry tenía la sospecha que Paul había aceptado ir por el bien de Eleanor. Si la discusión había terminado y Louis no había obtenido sus respuestas, entonces Eleanor era libre de irse y Paul se iría también. Eso significaba que Louis se quedaría solo con Jake. 

\- Iré a tomar aire fresco. – Mintió. 

Salió de ahí y buscó a Louis por todo el hotel. Intentó preguntarles a las recepcionistas que si alguna de ellas lo había visto, pero ninguna tuvo información que le pudiera servir. 

Se quedó afuera mirando la noche e intercambió algunos tweets con Nick para sentirse cuerdo. Todo ese enigma con Jake y Louis le estaba dando dolores de cabeza. A veces le creía a Niall y estaba completamente convencido de que Jake era un novio abusivo, pero luego sentía que estaba exagerando. 

Además… por qué Louis había vuelto a ser como antes? Por qué había decidido hacerlo el día de esa discusión con Jake sobre Eleanor? Lo había usado para darle celos a Jake, cierto? 

Maldito Louis. 

Regresó al hotel y mientras caminaba por el corredor su corazón se exaltó al ver a Louis dirigiéndose a su habitación. 

\- Louis! – Lo llamó. Louis volteó a verlo y rápidamente se cubrió la mitad del rostro con su brazo derecho. – Hey! – Louis aceleró el paso y Harry decidió hacer lo mismo. – Louis. – Lo llamó una vez más, alcanzándolo finalmente. 

\- Oh Dios. – Dijo Louis entrando en pánico. – Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios. – Repitió mirando hacia el suelo. 

\- Qué pasa? Louis? – No recibió respuesta… al menos no una respuesta coherente. Louis continuaba susurrando ‘oh Dios’ con la cabeza inclinada. – Lou? 

\- No le digas a nadie, por favor. – Le suplicó mirándolo a los ojos. Harry retrocedió un par de pasos al verle un golpe en su pómulo izquierdo. Todavía no estaba de un color alarmante, y eso quería decir que apenas se lo habían hecho. 

\- Qué demonios? – Soltó Harry sin saber qué más decir. 

\- Me iré a casa un par de días y cuando regrese todo va a estar bien. – Le explicó tartamudeando. 

\- Qué? 

\- Necesito regresar a casa y… por favor no le digas a nadie. 

\- Louis… – Susurró Harry acercándose. Louis retrocedió un poco. A Harry no le importó; extendió su mano y suspendió sus dedos sobre el golpe. – Fue Jake? - Louis negó con su cabeza. – Fue Jake. – Repitió, esta vez confirmándolo. - Por qué lo estás protegiendo? 

\- Porque fue un accidente! – Gritó histérico. Harry suspiró. – No puedes decirle a nadie. Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie. 

\- Pretendes que me quede callado y no le diga a los demás que estás en una relación abusiva? 

\- Por favor… Harry, no es lo que piensas, Jake es… No es así. Por favor no les digas a los chicos. 

\- Por qué no? Todos sentíamos que algo andaba mal con Jake, no teníamos idea qué nos hacía sentir eso pero ahora… Louis, qué demonios estás haciendo con él? 

\- Fue un accidente, maldita sea! – Volvió a gritar. Harry lo miró con confusión. – Sólo… no te metas, de acuerdo? Soy feliz con Jake. No intentes arruinar esto para mí. 

Harry se apartó de él lo suficiente para que Louis dejara de estar a la defensiva. Louis lucía avergonzado con la idea de que Harry hubiera descubierto la razón por las que ‘viajaba’ hacia Doncaster en momentos que para ellos no tenían sentido. Bueno… ahora lo tenían para Harry. 

\- A eso le llamas felicidad entonces? – Le preguntó Harry en un susurro. Louis tenía su mano en la puerta, mirando hacia ningún lado en especial. 

\- No siempre es así. – Respondió con una sonrisa. A Harry le dio la impresión que Louis se estaba burlando de sí mismo. 

\- Yo jamás te haría daño. – Dijo Harry sin saber por qué lo decía en primer lugar. Se oía patético diciéndole eso a alguien que obviamente no lo apreciaba. 

\- Lo sé. – Dijo Louis extendiendo su mano izquierda para acariciar el cabello de Harry. – Me prometes que no les dirás nada de esto a los chicos? – Harry no contestó. - Por favor? 

\- No me pidas que haga eso, Lou. – Casi suplicó, porque no, no le cumpliría ese capricho. 

\- Por favor? – Repitió. Harry suspiró y se cubrió el rostro. No podía guardar ese secreto, mucho menos sabiendo que Niall probablemente lo mataría si supiera que había aceptado mantener la boca cerrada en ese tema tan delicado. 

\- Sólo si prometes que no volverá a suceder. – Le dijo Harry finalmente. Louis sonrió un poco y reaccionó cuando sintió el dolor en su pómulo. 

\- No volverá a suceder. Nunca. – Prometió. 

Harry sonrió e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando a Louis entrar a su habitación. 

Cuando estuvo a solas en el pasillo pensó en que no ayudaría en nada si mantenía ese secreto, pero también se dio cuenta que no ayudaría en nada decirlo. 

Habría problemas de una manera u otra. 

**

\- Dónde está Louis? – Preguntó Zayn. Inmediatamente el resto de los chicos voltearon a ver a Harry. 

\- Por qué me miran a mí? – Preguntó a la defensiva. Tenía algo que ocultar y no sabía qué hacer además de sentirse atacado. Sabía que su comportamiento estaba contando una historia totalmente diferente a su defensa, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Estaba asustado y no quería que lo acusaran de nada. 

\- Porque tú eres su mejor amigo, tal vez? – Respondió Niall. 

\- Exacto, soy su mejor amigo no su maldita madre. – Dijo con falsa molestia. – Y no. No sé dónde está. Tal vez regresó con su familia? 

\- Está en Doncaster? Otra vez? – Preguntó Liam genuinamente confundido. Harry sintió deseos de gritar y salir de ahí. Maldito Louis por haberlo metido en sus problemas. 

\- No sé, Liam. Sólo estaba señalando una probabilidad. – Dijo Harry alejándose de ellos. – Además por qué se preocupan tanto por él? No se dan cuenta que lo tratan como si tuviera quince años? 

\- Lo tratamos como alguien que necesita ayuda. – Dijo Niall y oh Dios, Harry lo odiaba en ese instante. Zayn y Liam lucían preocupados también. Niall les había dicho sobre los mensajes, no es cierto? Maldito Niall. Maldito Louis. Maldito Jake. Maldito infierno. 

\- Ustedes necesitan conseguirse una vida. – Les dijo Harry, riéndose. 

Niall frunció el ceño. 

Harry decidió no quedarse un minuto más alrededor de ellos. 

**

Si todos estaban tan preocupados por Louis y si ya sabían que Jake era la razón del 90% de sus problemas… Por qué seguían recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos? Eran así de hipócritas? 

Harry no le dirigía la palabra a Jake desde su argumento detrás del escenario. De hecho jamás pretendió dirigirle la palabra en primer lugar. Había hecho el intento por Louis. Y también había mantenido su boca cerrada por Louis. 

Dios. Por qué se dejaba manipular por él? A veces era tan imbécil. 

\- Harold! – Exclamó Louis con felicidad. No había una razón especial detrás de su sonrisa. Simplemente… estaba teniendo uno de sus Días Felices, suponía. – Ya te dije que te quiero mucho y que eres el mejor amigo del mundo y que espero con ansias el día para mudarnos juntos y ser como la pareja más cool que jamás ha existido? – Harry sonrió con cansancio. 

\- Qué hiciste ahora, Lou? – Le preguntó, divertido. 

\- Qué quiero, querrás decir. – Dijo riéndose. 

\- Okay. Qué quieres, Lou? – Louis sacó de detrás de su espalda un par de posters. Harry alzó las cejas con sorpresa y con alivio. Había creído que le pediría algo referente a Jake. 

\- La última visita que le hice a mi madre estuvo cálidamente acompañada con la presencia de mis tíos y mis primas. – Explicó con pena. – Le dieron a esto a mi mamá y le pidieron que consiguiera las firmas de 1D. Ya están firmados por todos, sólo faltas tú. 

Harry lo hizo, de nuevo. Lo que sea que Louis pidiera. 

\- Listo. – Dijo firmando el último. Louis parecía satisfecho con su trabajo. 

\- Gracias! – Exclamó sonriendo como cuando quería actuar adorable y femenino aunque últimamente Harry tenía la sospecha de que ya no era una actuación. Louis era así. Y le encantaba. 

\- Hey… cómo están las cosas con Jake? – Le preguntó rascándose la cabeza. Se sentía fuera de lugar hablando sobre ese sujeto. 

\- Oh! Um… bien. Bien, gracias por preguntar. – Respondió, distante. 

\- Y las cosas con Eleanor? Todo bien? – Louis suspiró y frunció sus labios dejándole claro que le fastidiaba hablar sobre ella. 

\- Todo está bien. – Dijo con exagerada desgana. – Digo, podría ser peor, verdad? La dejan ver como si fuera una persona decente con su ropa de marca fina y el largo de sus faldas estratégicamente moderado, pero es una… es una… – Se detuvo y sonrió. Harry también sonrió. Sí. Eleanor era una cualquiera y una oportunista y no necesitaba decirlo en voz alta para entenderlo. – Como sea, gracias por las firmas, Harry. 

\- Cuando quieras, Lou. 

\- Te quiero, Harry! – Gritó mientras se alejaba de él. 

\- Yo también, Lou. 

\- Te extrañaré, Hazza! – Gritó de nuevo juntando sus manos en sus labios para luego aventarle un par de besos. 

\- Yo también te voy a extrañar, Boo bear. 

Louis empezó a caminar de espaldas. Harry no sabía si reír o llorar. Louis se iría de vacaciones con su familia y con Jake. Esa sería la primera vez que presentaría a Jake como su novio frente a su mamá y Harry estaba tan triste al respecto. 

\- Hey! Ese apodo es de mi mamá nada más! – Dijo Louis riéndose. 

\- De acuerdo… Mira por donde caminas, Boo bear, no te quieres lastimar! – Le avisó sonriendo. Louis se tropezó un poco pero de inmediato logró equilibrarse. 

\- Nos vemos, Haz!

\- Nos vemos, Lou. 

\- Te quiero! 

\- Yo también. 

\- Yo te quiero más! – Gritó finalmente caminando apropiadamente. Y okay, eso había sido cruel e injusto. Louis no lo quería más que Harry. 

De hecho, Harry estaba sintiendo que Louis jamás lo querría de la misma manera que él. 

**

Todo estuvo extrañamente tranquilo durante meses. Jake se comportaba como un buen novio frente a ellos. Diablos, incluso había empezado a convencer a Harry de que había cambiado. 

Le traía obsequios a Louis cuando los visitaba en el tour y había aprendido a mantenerse alejado de Eleanor. Lo mejor era que Louis estaba feliz. Muy, muy, muy feliz. Podía charlar con Harry sin que Jake se pusiera celoso y posesivo. También podía abrazarlo y susurrarle palabras al oído en el escenario sin que hubiera problemas. 

Pero entonces sus managers dijeron que no estaban convencidos de que el noviazgo de Louis y Eleanor fuera suficientemente convincente, así que los hicieron viajar. 

Tanto a Jake como a Louis (y a Harry) no les gustó la idea. La razón de Jake eran los celos. La razón de Louis era que no soportaba estar cerca de Eleanor y la razón de Harry era simple preocupación. 

Harry entendía a lo que se referían. Harry sabía que usarían sus días de descanso para mandar a Louis a otro lugar a que siguiera trabajando. Harry sabía que Louis echaría de menos a su familia y sabía que sería miserable con la compañía de Eleanor. Harry sabía que no oiría nada sobre él durante todos esos días porque Louis sólo tendría cabeza para pensar en Jake. Después de todo Jake era su novio. 

Harry era sólo otro más de sus amigos. 

**

No le tomó demasiado para empezar a llorar en las noches cuando sintió que todo a su alrededor se estaba poniendo bastante abrumador. 

Echaba de menos a Louis. Lo echaba de menos aún así lo tuviera a su lado porque no lo tenía de la manera que quería. Harry quería al Louis de antes. Al Louis que no tenía una relación con un hombre que no era él. Al Louis que no pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas. Al Louis que no tenía alguien a su lado que lo reprimiera. Al Louis que se metía en su cama en medio de la noche porque podía, al Louis que recurría a él por cualquier cosa, porque confiaba en él y porque sabía que se preocupaba por él. Al Louis que concentraba toda su atención en él, no en complacer a un tipo con antecedentes abusivos. 

Por qué las cosas no podían ser diferentes? Por qué Louis no se daba cuenta que Jake no valía todos esos viajes a Doncaster con el propósito de esperar a que sus maltratos no fueran tan visibles? Por qué se molestaba en protegerlo en primer lugar? 

“Porque está enamorado de él” decía su subconsciente, pero no. NO. Cómo podía Louis amar a alguien como Jake? El tipo no parecía un hombre que fuera digno de amar o de sentir otra cosa que no fuera desprecio. Era bastante superficial… era atractivo (posiblemente uno de los hombres más atractivos que Harry había visto en su vida) pero era tan insulso. Y tenía una mirada aterradora. 

Harry sólo—no entendía. 

**

Harry recordaba que Louis le había prometido meses atrás que Jake jamás le volvería a poner una mano encima. 

De acuerdo. Harry le creyó. Harry confió en él. Harry no dudó de su palabra. Pero la cosa era que, Louis mintió y Harry estaba furioso.  

Podía ver el dolor en su cuerpo a través de su mirada. Podía notar sus sonrisas fingidas. Podía escuchar que algo en sus carcajadas estaba mal. Podía ver que algo en su cuerpo estaba mal. 

Louis no le dijo a nadie. Louis nunca le decía nada a nadie. Louis tenía secretos. 

\- Hey, estás bien? – Le preguntó Liam a Louis en medio de un show (mientras se cambiaban de ropa) cuando Louis se había rehusado a salir del baño. 

El resto de los chicos se empezaron a mirar unos a otros. Harry se dio cuenta que la mayoría de las miradas iban dedicadas a él, como si supiera qué rayos estaba sucediendo. Y okay—quizá sí sabía qué estaba sucediendo. Quizá sabía qué era lo que podía estar sucediendo. 

Harry se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la puerta para impactar quedamente sus nudillos. 

\- Puedes abrirme, Lou? Soy Harry. – Le dijo en un susurro. Les señaló a los demás que guardaran silencio. Los chicos le hicieron caso. Zayn incluso quiso retirarse pero Liam lo mantuvo en su lugar. A lo lejos, afuera, podían escuchar a sus fans gritando por ellos. 

Eventualmente Louis tomó la palabra de Harry y abrió la puerta. 

Estaba recargado en la pared con las manos alrededor de sus costillas. Se veía pálido y como si le faltara aire. 

Niall se metió entre medio de Harry y Liam y se colocó al lado de Louis. 

\- Louis. – Lo llamó entrando en pánico. Louis lo miró y después miró a Harry. – Estás bien? – Preguntó. – Qué pasó? 

Paul y otro de los tipos de seguridad entraron para ver por qué se estaban demorando tanto y cuando vieron a Louis luciendo como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse ambos se acercaron y empezaron a alejar al resto de los chicos, incluido Harry. 

Harry quería ver si Louis estaba bien, de verdad. Quería ver qué le había pasado—por qué estaba así, pero tampoco quería permanecer un segundo más en ese compartimiento. Louis sabía que Harry sabía. Louis lo había mirado con arrepentimiento. Harry casi pudo escucharlo decir “Lo sé, Harry, te mentí”. 

Harry no lo podía soportar más. Era tan estúpido. Estaba tan malditamente enojado con Louis. 

Empezó a abrirse camino entre los chicos sintiendo que la puerta de salida era inalcanzable. Cuando llegó a la puerta la pateó y salió de ahí con las manos en su cabeza mientras maldecía en silencio. 

Maldito Louis. 

Maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito, mald—

\- Harry? 

\- Niall. – Dijo Harry con fastidio. – Por favor déjame en paz. 

\- No. – Dijo Niall metiéndose en su espacio personal. – Tú sabes lo que está pasando con Louis. Tú sabías! – Gritó apuntándole con el dedo. Su dedo estaba contra su pecho y Harry amaba a Niall pero en ese momento lo único en lo que podía pensar era en apartarlo de él antes de lastimarlo. 

\- No digas cosas de las cuales no tienes idea. – Le aconsejó tratando de sonar convincente. Niall frunció el ceño. – Lo que está sucediendo en la vida de Louis no me concierne. No tengo idea qué le está pasando desde que Jake entró en su vida así que no me mires como si yo tuviera la culpa de eso. 

\- No te estoy culpando de lo que Jake le hace a Louis. – Le dijo Niall mirándolo con confusión. Harry odió que Niall estuviera mirándolo como si todo el respeto que sentía hacia él hubiera muerto con su anterior argumento. – Estoy diciéndote que sabías lo que sucedía y no dijiste nada. No hiciste nada para ayudarlo. – Dijo con voz neutra, como si tratara de hacerlo reaccionar. 

Harry respiró con profundidad. 

No necesitaba que Niall tratara de hacerlo entrar en razón. No necesitaba que le aseguraran que Jake lastimaba a Louis. No necesitaba que le dieran pruebas de eso. Harry sabía. 

También sabía que no podía confesar que sabía, porque entonces Niall y el resto de los chicos y la familia completa de Louis lo juzgaría y quizá hasta lo culparían por haber permitido que las cosas progresaran tanto. 

\- Ya saben que fue lo que le pasó entonces? – Preguntó caminando de un lado a otro. 

Niall asintió. Harry lo miró y notó que no lucía tan convencido. 

\- Paul dijo que parecía tener lastimadas sus costillas, o algo así. – Dijo. Harry elevó sus cejas. 

\- Wow. 

\- Fue Jake? – Le preguntó Niall. Harry volvió a molestarse. 

\- Por qué debería saber quién fue, Niall? No tengo idea quién le hace esas cosas a Louis. 

\- Esas cosas? – Preguntó Niall con terror. – Es decir que… es decir qué ha hecho más cosas? Lo ha maltratado en otras ocasiones? 

Harry frunció el ceño. 

\- No! No sé. Yo lo decía porque… 

\- Dijiste ‘cosas’. Hablaste en plural, Harry. 

\- No! 

\- Lo hiciste. – Dijo Niall. Harry se pasó una mano por su cabello y se hincó en el suelo, pensando. 

\- Asumí que ambos sabíamos que esto había ocurrido en otras ocasiones. Por el mensaje de Jake antes de que supiéramos quien era. – Explicó. Mintió. 

\- Oh. – Dijo Niall. – Cierto. – Harry lo miró y asintió. – Como sea… Liam salió a decir que había un par de problemas esperando a ser resueltos. Probablemente tengamos que salir en un unos minutos. 

\- Okay. 

\- Harry. – Dijo Niall. Harry suspiró. 

\- Qué? 

\- Si sabes algo… Lo que sea, por favor dínoslo. - Harry rodó sus ojos. – No, hey, no. No te pongas así. Estoy hablando enserio. Las personas que están en una relación abusiva no se dan cuenta que están en peligro. Ellos piensan que es normal. Otras veces piensan que se lo merecen o que si delatan a su pareja nadie los amará y se quedarán solos. Mi mamá reaccionaba así. Ella decía que todo estaba bien, que no volvería a pasar, que mi papá cambiaría. Bueno, no cambió. Volvió a suceder y nada estaba bien. Mi hermano tuvo que correr a mi papá de la casa. – Contó con enojo. – Lo golpeó cuando intentó regresar para volver a maltratar a mi mamá. La culpó de todo y… sólo estoy tratando de decirte que Louis quizá te habló sobre sus problemas con Jake? Pero mintió diciéndote que todo estaba bien? Que no era tan grave?

Harry no podía encontrar sus ojos. No. No. No. Quería decirle que tenía razón en todo lo que estaba diciendo pero tenía miedo de admitir que sabía algo. 

Niall se quedó de pie frente a él, mirándolo con desilusión. Harry no soportó estar ahí así que se puso de pie para salir. Niall lo siguió y ambos caminaron hacia el resto de los chicos. 

Louis estaba sentado tomando agua y parecía sentirse mejor. 

\- Todo bien? – Le preguntó Harry. Louis asintió. 

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo! – Gritó Paul mientras aplaudía para llamar la atención del grupo. – Es hora de salir al escenario. Estás seguro que estás bien, Louis? – Louis volvió a asentir. – Salgan entonces. 

El show continuó como si nada hubiera pasado. Louis no saltaba ni se movía tanto pero al final todo salió mejor de lo que habían esperado. 

Louis necesitó ir al hospital y el resto tuvo que regresar al hotel en el que se estaban hospedando porque su equipo de seguridad no les habían permitido acompañarlo. 

Harry sabía que quedarse al lado de Niall sería un error, así que planeó encerrarse en su habitación para salir hasta que Louis regresara. No obstante, primero cenó algo. 

Mientras comía podía sentir la mirada de Niall puesta en su persona, acusadora. 

Levantó la caja de plástico y la tiró al contenedor de basura. Luego, actuando de forma muy, muy casual empezó a caminar hacia su habitación. 

\- Harry. – Escuchó a Niall a sus espaldas. Cuando volteó a verlo notó que Zayn y Liam estaban mirándolo como si estuvieran esperando algo de él. 

\- Qué? 

\- Louis no nos quiere decir nada. – Dijo. Harry elevó una ceja. – Bueno, a Paul. Paul le preguntó quién lo había atacado y Louis le respondió que no era importante. 

\- Entonces no es importante. – Dijo Harry. 

\- Le fracturó dos costillas, Harry. Claro que es importante. – Dijo Liam. Harry se sorprendió al escucharlo tan molesto. 

\- Okay. Por qué siento una vibra tan negativa dirigida hacia mí? Está empezando a ponerme bastante incomodo. 

\- Louis te dijo a ti. – Acusó Zayn con el ceño fruncido. 

\- Ah, sí? Perdón por no haberme dado cuenta cuando lo hizo, porque no recuerdo haber escuchado una confesión por parte de Louis. 

\- Harry, por favor… Sabemos que Louis te contó. Louis siempre te cuenta todo. Cada detalle embarazoso de su existencia. Todo te lo dice a ti. No nos tomes por tontos. Sabemos que sabes quién fue. 

Harry suspiró y se aclaró la garganta. 

\- Por enésima vez… no me sé toda la vida de Louis. No supe de Jake hasta que estuvo de pie frente a nosotros seis meses atrás. No sé nada de su relación aparte de lo que todos sabemos. 

\- Fue Jake entonces? – Preguntó Zayn. 

\- No tengo idea! – Gritó Harry con enojo. – Dejen de molestarme! No me sé cada maldito detalle de la vida de Louis! 

Niall, Liam y Zayn no dijeron nada. No necesitaron hacerlo; sus miradas comunicaban mejor lo que sentían. 

Estaban decepcionados de él. De Harry. 

Harry odiaba su vida. 

**

Más tarde se encontró compartiendo mensajes con Louis. 

“Todos me odian y es tu culpa :/” 

“Por qué dices eso, Hazza? :(”

“Asumieron que sabía quién te había hecho daño. Me preguntaron. Les dije que no tenía idea”

“Gracias… Lamento haberte metido en este lío. Te juro que no sucedió lo que estás pensando. No te preocupes :)”

“Enserio? Qué pasó?”

“Me caí en el baño y me lastimé las costillas con uno de los bordes que había en el suelo :(”

“Oh… pues todos asumieron cosas peores. Están seguros que fue Jake. La verdad yo también creí que había sido Jake”

“No :) Me caí y no quise decir nada porque tenía vergüenza. Pensé que el dolor se me iba a quitar rápido pero cuando me di cuenta que era algo serio, me dio más vergüenza decirle a alguien”

“Eres tan bobo. Estás hablando de vergüenza cuando sabes que yo te he visto hacer toda clase de cosas extremadamente vergonzosas?????!!”

“Shhhh ese es terreno prohibido harold!!!!!!!! No hablamos sobre eso!!!”

“Tenías ropa interior de mujer en tu maleta…”

“HAHAHAHAHAH ESA FUE UNA VEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“Si hubiera un premio llamado Persona Que Ha Hecho Cosas Más Vergonzosas En El Año tú te sacaras el award…”

Harry esperó por la respuesta mientras trataba de calmar su risa. 

Al menos Louis estaba bien, mm? 

Un par de minutos después sintió vibrar su teléfono. 

El mensaje era corto y—Louis. Esa era la única palabra con la que lo podía describir. 

“(_)(_)=====D”

\- Oh Dios mío. 

Harry estaba enamorado de un bobo. 

**

Okay. Jake era un imbécil. Harry odiaba a los imbéciles así que por ende odiaba a Jake. Era algo que simplemente sentía. Era como—inevitable. Era una línea. O un círculo—como sea. Harry odiaba a Jake. Jake odiaba a cualquier persona que pudiera ser su competencia. Jake odió a James Corden cuando creyó que estaba coqueteando con Louis. Jake odió a Harry cuando lo vio ganar una erección a causa de los susurros de su novio. Harry odiaba a Jake porque le hacía daño a Louis. Harry odiaba a Jake porque tenía algo que él quería. Harry odiaba a Jake porque no valoraba lo que tenía. Harry odiaba a Jake porque era un imbécil. Harry odiaba a Jake porque se estaba acostando con Eleanor a las espaldas de Louis. Harry también odiaba a Eleanor, pero era más tolerable. 

Harry se estaba cansando de sentirse mal a causa de su amor no correspondido. Últimamente le era casi imposible conciliar el sueño. A veces se despertaba a las 4am y lo único que podía hacer era rodar y rodar entre sus mantas deseando que Louis estuviera a su lado para abrazarlo y besarlo y decirle lo estúpidamente enamorado que estaba de él. Sentía que eso lo ayudaría a sentirse mejor, aunque Louis le dijera que no sentía igual. 

Dios. Era tan patético.  

Salió de su cama y caminó hacia el balcón. 

No fue su intensión voltear. Escuchó gemidos y le fue inevitable no mirar de reojo para saber de qué se trataba. Su cabeza hizo una doble toma bastante dramática y su boca se abrió con sorpresa. 

\- Oh. 

Eleanor estaba inclinada en las esquinas del balcón. Su cabello caía hacia la nada mientras Jake claramente embestía contra su trasero. 

Estaban teniendo sexo. Afuera. Mientras Louis se recuperaba de un resfriado. 

Wow Jake. Podía ser más imbécil?  

Harry entró a su habitación y sin saber, sin pensar y sin planearlo, salió de ahí y caminó con decisión hacia la habitación que Louis compartía con Jake. 

Tocó con fuerza para despertarlo y esperó impaciente por una respuesta. 

\- Dios. Qué haces aquí, Hazza? – Le preguntó frotándose los ojos con cansancio. 

\- Louis… – Dijo. Qué debía decirle? “Acabo de ver a Jake en el balcón de la habitación de Eleanor? Estaban teniendo sexo?” Todo estaba mal. Louis no necesitaba más problemas. 

\- Qué? – Preguntó. Lo tomó del brazo para hacerlo entrar. 

\- Um, dónde está Jake? – Empezó. Era un terrible intento en hacerle ver que algo no cuadraba en la imagen. No había pensado en nada mejor. De hecho no se sentía capaz de decir algo mejor. 

Louis volteó hacia su cama. Luego miró a Harry con confusión. 

\- Tal vez salió a fumar. No sé. – Dijo mientras se frotaba las sienes. Harry hizo un gesto de dolor por Louis. 

\- Lou. – Lo llamó. Louis le sonrió. 

\- Qué? 

\- Lamento mucho lo que te voy a decir, yo… oh Louis. Lo siento. – Louis frunció el ceño. Luego tomó las manos de Harry. 

\- De qué hablas? 

\- Tenías razón. – Le dijo. – Lo siento. Lo siento. Siempre tuviste razón. 

\- Sobre qué? 

\- Sobre Eleanor y Jake. – Respondió. Louis retrocedió un par de pasos, mirándolo como si lo hubiera ofendido. 

\- Por qué dices eso? Qué escuchaste? Qué viste? 

\- Jake… Jake está en la habitación de Eleanor. – Dijo con arrepentimiento. – En el balcón. – Louis elevó una ceja y miró hacia la puerta, luego miró hacia donde estaba puesto su abrigo. 

\- Estás seguro? – Harry asintió. 

\- Estaban… estaban… – No podía decirlo. Era terrible. Harry era una persona terrible por haber volteado y por haber escuchado y por haberse enamorado de Louis. – Estaban haciendo… cosas. 

\- Cosas. – Repitió Louis. 

\- Sí. 

Louis asintió con el ceño fruncido. 

\- Okay. – Cogió su abrigo y salió de su habitación dejando a Harry de pie en medio de la nada. 

Harry recogió sus manos convertidas en puños hasta dejarlas en sus ojos y gritó en silencio. Sólo—necesitaba sentirse mejor. Menos estresado. Menos lleno de problemas. Menos aterrado. 

Salió de ahí y trató de alcanzar a Louis. 

Eleanor estaba en el corredor. Harry notó que advirtió su presencia, avergonzada. Luego huyó a su habitación. 

Harry frunció el ceño y aceleró el paso. 

\- Louis? – Lo llamó antes de poder llegar a la puerta. – Louis! – Gritó. Quizá Niall se despertaba. Niall, Liam y Zayn. Entonces podrían impedir que algo terrible sucediera. 

\- Me prometiste que no te estabas metiendo con ella! – Gritaba Louis. No estaba llorando. No parecía vulnerable tampoco. Louis estaba furioso. – Qué demonios, Jake? Pensé que habías cambiado! 

\- No estaba haciendo nada con Eleanor! – Gritó Jake de vuelta. Harry estaba de pie en el mismo lugar donde Eleanor había estado antes de huir. La puerta estaba abierta y desde su posición podía ver el desorden que era el cabello de Jake. Notó su agitación y su ropa mal puesta. – La chica se sentía mal y me llamó. – Contó. Harry miró a Louis. Louis lo estaba escuchando con atención. No dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos. Cuando Jake volteaba hacia otro lado Louis tomaba su mentón y lo obligaba a que le mintiera en la cara. – Me dijo que necesitaba decirme algo. – Continuó. – Salimos al balcón y me dijo que odiaba estar lejos de su familia. Luego… 

\- Tuviste sexo con ella. – Completó Louis. 

\- No! La abracé y nos quedamos en el balcón charlando! 

\- Qué romántico de ti. – Dijo Louis con furia. Harry no estaba seguro si sabían que estaba observándolos. Quizá Louis sabía. Quizá Jake sabía. Quizá ambos sabían. 

\- Por qué estás tan molesto de todos modos? Yo no dije nada cuando follaste con Harry! 

\- Qué?! – Gritó Louis, riéndose. – Oh Dios mío. Eres tan imbécil. Tan ignorante. – Dijo Louis sin dejar de reírse. – Jamás me acosté con Harry. Jamás sucedió algo entre nosotros! Qué no te das cuenta? Todo eso está en tu cabeza nada más! Esa es tu maldita excusa para acostarte con Eleanor y con todas las personas con las que me hayas engañado! - Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina cuando notó la furia de Jake. 

\- Cállate. – Le dijo Jake. 

\- Eres una porquería de hombre! Ni siquiera sé por qué…  

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Jake se había echado encima de Louis bruscamente. Vio su mano viajar al rostro de Louis, abarcándolo todo. Fue testigo cuando la risa de Louis se cortó. También miró cuando Louis trató de alejarlo de su cuerpo. Vio como Louis fracasó colosalmente en su intento. Notó que Jake se dio cuenta que Harry se estaba acercando. Escuchó claramente como el espejo y un par de cosas más se cayeron cuando el cuerpo de Louis fue impactado contra un buró. Escuchó en todo su esplendor cuando el espejo se quebró, también sintió las manos de Jake empuñadas en el frente de su ropa tratando de sacarlo de la habitación. 

Harry se resistió y logró golpearlo en el rostro dos veces antes que su trasero hiciera contacto con el suelo y antes que la puerta se cerrara de un portazo en sus narices. 

\- Louis! – Gritó Harry poniéndose inmediatamente de pie. Empezó a tocar la puerta con desespero, haciendo que el resto de los chicos se despertaran. 

Zayn fue el que llegó primero. Luego Liam. Después Niall y finalmente tres tipos de seguridad. 

En realidad pasaron alrededor de treinta segundos antes de que los de seguridad abrieran la puerta a patadas, pero para Harry pasaron horas. 

No podía saber lo que estaba ocurriendo adentro con Jake y Louis; sólo sabía que Jake había aventado a Louis contra un buró y la mano de Louis había golpeado el espejo haciendo que se cayera al suelo y se rompiera en mil pedazos. Sabía que Louis podía estar lastimado. Sabía que Jake probablemente se sentía atrapado y enojado con Louis y también sabía que Jake podía haber estado golpeando a Louis la eternidad que tardaron Paul y los demás en abrir la puerta. 

No sabía que había estado entrometiéndose entre su equipo de seguridad impactando con fuerza sus puños contra la puerta hasta que Niall sujetó sus brazos desde su espalda. 

La puerta se abrió y el mundo se pausó. 

Jake estaba de pie mirando hacia ellos. Louis estaba sentado en el suelo recargado en la pared con un lado de su cuerpo con los brazos frente a su rostro, como si hubiera estado usándolos como escudo. Jake estaba respirando con agitación y Louis quizá lucía como si un par de delincuentes lo hubieran molido a golpes, pero no estaba llorando y no estaba gritando ni estaba pidiendo ayuda. Se miraba en control. 

Los de seguridad corrieron en dirección hacia Jake y lo tumbaron al suelo con brusquedad. 

Fue entonces que Louis empezó a gritar. 

\- No! No le hagan daño! – Intentó ponerse de pie pero unas fuertes manos lo mantuvieron en su lugar. Harry frunció el ceño. Miró a Niall echándosele encima a Jake haciendo que los de seguridad se apartaran casi por inercia, por temor a lastimar a Niall pero pronto cayeron en cuenta de que no era una buena idea. Niall fue directamente al rostro de Jake y lo golpeó con sus manos convertidas en puño, repitiéndole una y otra vez “Te lo advertí”. 

Louis esta vez sí estaba llorando, pero Harry no estaba seguro si sus lágrimas eran por preocupación o por enojo. Probablemente estaba furioso por ver a Niall lastimando a su novio. Tanto así Harry lo conocía a esas alturas. 

\- Déjalo en paz! – Le suplicó Louis desde su lugar. – Niall detente! 

Niall se detuvo porque uno de los de seguridad lo apartó, no por voluntad propia. 

Harry se acercó a Louis instintivamente. Quería protegerlo. Quería decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Quería decirle que Jake iba a estar bien, pero lo único que recibió de Louis fue una mirada fría. 

Podía ver traición en sus ojos. 

Qué demonios? 

Le pidieron a Jake que se marchara del hotel y le dejaron dicho que si intentaba regresar llamarían a la policía. Louis les suplicó que lo dejaran verlo, que necesitaba hablar con él. Louis quería saber si Jake necesitaba ir al hospital y Harry lo único que podía hacer era asombrarse por el amor que sentía Louis hacia el imbécil de Jake. 

La mano derecha de Louis estaba cubierta de sangre. También había sangre en su cuello y mejillas pero suponía que eso se debía a la posición en la que habían estado sus brazos anteriormente. 

Louis visitó la sala de emergencias una vez más. Y de nuevo les impidieron acompañarlo. 

Harry estaba harto de las mentiras, de los secretos. Cuando Niall le pidió que por favor le dijera todo lo que sabía, Harry habló. Liam, Zayn, Josh y el resto de la banda estaban ahí también. 

\- Sé que Jake lo golpeó cuando Paul escoltó a Eleanor en aquél argumento sobre la posible infidelidad de Jake. Sé que Louis no estaba molesto al respecto. Tenía un golpe aquí. – Se apuntó en su mejilla. – No parecía importarle. Fue como… como si hubiera pasado antes. – Explicó con concentración. No quería que se le pasara ninguna pieza de información. – Sé que mintió para poder regresar a Doncaster, pero en realidad no creo que haya regresado a Doncaster. Por lo que he visto… creo que Louis y Jake se hospedan en otro hotel mientras los golpes de Louis se desaparecen. Sé que se cubre los daños con maquillaje cuando no sanan después de tres días, lo cual es cada maldita vez que sucede. – Niall asintió. – Sé que cuando Louis pide días libres para visitar a su madre hay un 90% de probabilidad de que haya tenido una discusión con Jake. Sé que sabe de antemano que Jake lo golpeará y también sé que Louis está completamente bien con la idea. Sé que Louis es feliz con Jake, aunque lo maltrate, aunque le sea infiel. Sé que el accidente de sus costillas fue a causa de una caída en su baño… 

\- Mentira. – Dijo Niall con el ceño fruncido. 

\- Él me dijo que se había caído. 

\- Y le creíste? Después de todo lo que sabes que Jake es capaz de hacer? 

Harry se encogió de hombros. 

\- Louis me hizo prometer que no le contaría nada de esto a ustedes. Y… sé que hice mal en prometérselo, de acuerdo? Me arrepiento demasiado por haberlo hecho, pero Louis lucía como si tuviera todo bajo control. Me juró que Jake no era así. Que nada de lo que estaba pensando estaba sucediendo. Dijo que había sido un accidente. Y le creí porque soy un idiota. 

\- Bueno, al menos todo terminó. – Dijo Liam con alivio. Zayn soltó un bufido. 

\- £30 a que Louis vuelve con Jake en menos de dos semanas. – Apostó con seguridad y decepción. 

\- No. – Dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño. – No volverá con él. No permitiremos que lo haga. 

Todos asintieron menos Zayn. 

\- Dónde quedó el amor que ustedes se tenían de todos modos? – Le preguntó Zayn con desgana. – Siendo honesto pensé que ustedes estaban saliendo. Cuando supe de la existencia de Jake fue como que… qué diablos? 

\- Jamás tuvimos nada. – Explicó Harry pobremente. 

\- Pero seguro se han besado alguna vez, cierto? – Preguntó Liam. Harry se empezó a sonrojar. 

\- No. Nunca. 

\- Qué?! Estás bromeando?! – Soltó Josh, casi alarmado. Harry negó con su cabeza. – Pues nunca había conocido a dos personas que se miraran con tanto deseo. Por lo menos creí que se habían acostado un par de veces y habían decidido quedar como amigos. 

\- No. – Repitió Harry. Era triste saber que en los ojos del resto Louis y él estaban juntos, pero la realidad era tan malditamente diferente. 

\- Deberías besarlo para romper la maldición o lo que sea que haya sobre Louis. – Dijo Liam con dulzura. Harry sonrió. – Tal vez se da cuenta de algo si empiezas a actuar diferente? Tal vez nosotros no estamos equivocados, sino ustedes son los que se han negado a darle una oportunidad a su relación? 

\- Cuál relación, Liam? 

\- Vamos, Harry. Nada pierdes con intentarlo. Bésalo, dile lo mucho que vale. No sé. Improvisa. Yo sé que eres todo un Romeo. – Insistió Liam. 

\- Nah. – Soltó con cansancio. – De todos modos no estoy seguro si Louis sea mi Julieta. 

\- Dale una oportunidad? – Ofreció Niall. 

\- Ya le di muchas. 

\- Dale otra? – Dijo Zayn. 

Harry se rió y miró hacia el resto de los chicos. 

Luego asintió. 

Por qué no? 

**

Louis fue miserable durante las próximas tres semanas. Harry sabía que se estaba comunicando con Jake pero había tratado de ser un buen amigo apoyando sus locas ideas. 

Louis le dijo ‘lo extraño’ y Harry le había dicho en respuesta ‘entonces llámalo’ mientras le tendía su teléfono (el de Louis estaba guardado en algún lugar, probablemente entre las pertenencias de Niall). 

El rostro de Louis se había iluminado como un árbol de navidad ante sus palabras. Lo había abrazado y había besado su mejilla mientras le agradecía por comprenderlo. 

No obstante, Harry le puso una condición. Le pidió que por ningún motivo se encontrara frente a frente con Jake. Louis le juró que no lo haría. 

Y no entendía aún por qué le sorprendió cuando llegó un par de días después al hotel con todo su equipo entrando en pánico porque Louis no estaba en ninguna parte. Harry supo—Dios. Harry supo que había cometido un error grandísimo al haber confiado en Louis. 

Intentó no aterrarse y esperó paciente por una respuesta. 

Louis llegó tarde esa noche. Muy tarde. 

Y otra cosa rara también; había ido directamente hacia la habitación de Harry. 

\- Haz? – Escuchó Harry entre la oscuridad. No estaba dormido. Estaba tendido en su cama mirando hacia el techo, pensando. 

Se sentó y encendió la luz. 

\- Louis? 

\- Hey… – La voz de Louis era suave y tenía un tono arrepentido. – Te desperté? – Preguntó. 

\- Qué? No. – Respondió. - No! Para nada. Dios. Dónde estabas, Lou? Estaba preocupado por ti. Todos lo estábamos. 

\- Lo siento. Necesitaba ver a Jake. – Harry asintió cuidadosamente. Louis se sentó en la esquina de la cama y empezó a jugar con los errores de las mantas. – La cosa es… – Empezó. Harry le dio toda su atención. – No te mentí cuando te dije que todo había sido un accidente. Quiero a Jake, sabes? Me preocupo por él. Es… siempre ha sido importante para mí, supongo… asegurarme que Jake esté bien, porque sé algunas cosas sobre él que si tu las supieras entendieras por qué soy de la manera que soy cuando se trata de él. Independientemente de todo el daño que me ha causado, yo sé que no es su culpa. Yo sé que no fue su intensión, pero supongo que… um. – Hizo una pausa para sonreír. – Supongo que en algún momento me di por vencido? Algo en mi cerebro se cansó de tratar de comprenderlo y simplemente… lo único que quedó fue algo físico. – Dijo. Harry asintió. – Sí. Jake se estaba acostando con Eleanor, y sí, yo lo sabía aunque no tuviera pruebas. Simplemente… simplemente lo sabía, sabes? Y quería que me molestara, quería sentir celos, quería causar discusiones porque eso se suponía que debía hacer, pero… no lo sentía. Lo acepté. Okay. Jake me está siendo infiel. Como sea. Al diablo con él. – Harry sonrió de medio lado. – De todos modos, aunque sabía que algo había cambiado entre él y yo no podía encontrar las fuerzas para terminar nuestra relación. Era como si… como si no hubiera podido concebir la idea de darme por vencido después de todo lo que nos había costado establecernos como pareja. Fue como que… wow, nada más sacaré esto de él? Un par de golpes y un montón de momentos amargos? De verdad me rendiré luego de todo lo que soporté? Y… sabes, no. No podía hacerlo. 

\- Estuvo bien que al menos lo pensaras. – Dijo Harry. – Que lo consideraras. 

\- Sí. Supongo. – Se sonrieron. Harry se sentía bien. Louis había vuelto sano y salvo y aparentemente había admitido que su relación con Jake era tóxica. De verdad esperaba que no estuviera soñando. – Lamento haberte mentido, Harry. Acerca de todo. Sobre Jake. Sé que debí haberte hablado sobre él, sé que debí haberte contado su historia, por qué estaba ocultando mi relación con él y por qué nunca pedí ayuda cuando Jake empezó a cambiar conmigo. 

\- Hey, está bien. – Le dijo Harry tomando su mano. Louis sonrió. 

\- No siempre fue así. Él me advirtió desde el principio que no sería un buen novio, pero que con seguridad sería un novio interesante. – Dijo Louis con una sonrisa. - También me dijo que si me arriesgaba a salir con él, probablemente habría más drama del que estoy acostumbrado. Yo le dije que no me importaba. No pensé que… bueno, no pensé que todo terminaría de esta forma. Pensé que con ‘drama’ se refería a más discusiones de lo usual, pero Jake me gustaba mucho y no me importaron sus advertencias. La primera vez que me golpeó fue… creo que fue cuando se dio cuenta que la idea de irnos a vivir juntos, tu y yo, era real y no entendió y me pidió explicaciones. Yo le dije que las cosas eran como eran y que nada me haría cambiar de opinión, le aseguré que no era como si hubiera algo entre nosotros de todos modos, entre tú y yo. – Recalcó de nuevo. Harry asintió. – Pero no me creyó. Me empujó contra la pared y yo lo empujé de vuelta. Luego me golpeó en el rostro y recuerdo que lloré porque estaba asustado. Jake también estaba asustado y me pidió disculpas. Luego tuvimos el mejor sexo de reconciliación. – Se rió. Harry tragó con fuerza. – Me dijo que no volvería a ocurrir y le creí. Menos de tres días después lo volvió a hacer por una razón estúpida. Se molestó porque no le había dicho que iría a Doncaster e interpretó mi error como un mensaje… como si no me gustara pasar tiempo con él o algo así. Todavía no estoy seguro qué fue lo que lo hizo explotar, pero me golpeó. Y en esa ocasión lo hizo más fuerte y no se disculpó así que terminé nuestra relación. Tuve que inventar excusa tras excusa para que mi mamá no se preocupara.  

\- Después volvieron a estar juntos. – Dijo Harry sin entender. – Por qué? Cómo? 

\- Me compró chocolates. – Explicó con triste emoción. – De los que me gustan. También me explicó por qué era así. Es… son cosas de su familia. Problemas. Traumas de su infancia. No sé. Supongo que… lo entendí. Otra vez. Compró tickets para ver a The Fray y así de fácil éramos novios de nuevo. – Harry suspiró. – Fue divertido hasta que las cosas se empezaron a poner serias. Le tenía miedo a Jake y Jake se daba cuenta. No lo usaba a su favor para hacerme hacer… cosas. No. Pero había ocasiones en las que él decía que hiciéramos algo y yo lo hacía porque no quería discutir con él. Luego, no sé como sucedió ni cómo llegué ahí, pero bebí más de la cuenta y me besé con un desconocido. Jake golpeó al tipo y me llevó de regreso a su departamento y empezamos a discutir. Le grité que estaba harto de sus traumas. Recuerdo que les llamé ‘problemas mentales’ y eso no lo puso para nada feliz. Me golpeó otra vez y luego tuvimos sexo. No sabría decirte si yo de verdad quería estar haciéndolo con él, no recuerdo muy bien, sólo sé que me encerré en el baño sintiéndome mal y creo que también lloré. No sé. Al día siguiente no me sentía cómodo con Jake y regresé con mi mamá. Jake no dejó de mandarme mensajes. No sabía qué había hecho para merecer mi indiferencia, decía. Después empezó a mandarme mensajes diferentes. Me pidió disculpas y me juró que no lo volvería a hacer. 

Harry asintió y recordó los mensajes de los que Niall le había hablado. Intentó creer que Louis se refería a esos. No quería pensar en que los maltratos habían durado más tiempo. 

\- Entonces me reuní con él y cuando le dije que aunque apreciaba sus disculpas y todo lo que había hecho para contactarme no creía estar seguro de querer seguir a su lado Jake perdió la cabeza y me tomó del brazo y… – Hizo una pausa. Harry contuvo su respiración cuando notó que había un gesto doloroso en el rostro de Louis. – Pasaron muchas cosas terribles a su lado. Realmente no sé ni entiendo por qué volvía a caer en sus mentiras. 

\- Aquella ocasión… el accidente que tuviste en el baño es…? Fue verdad? – Preguntó Harry. Louis tragó con fuerza. Luego miró hacia sus manos aún entrelazadas. 

\- No. – Respondió con temor. – Eso… Dios. Esto es vergonzoso. – Admitió Louis riendo con pena. – Fue Jake. Siempre ha sido Jake. Le dije que tal vez estaba sintiendo cosas por alguien más y se enfureció. Me dijo que pensara bien antes de actuar. Me dijo que pensara en las probabilidades que había en que esa persona sintiera lo mismo por mí. Luego me puso a pensar en ello porque… esa persona es demasiado para mí. Siempre lo ha sido. De hecho esa es una de las razones por las que nunca he intentado nada con él. Es demasiado perfecto y tiene ese cabello perfecto y esos ojos verdes y tiene los malditos hoyuelos y… – Se rió. – Tiene todo el paquete. 

Harry sonrió. 

\- Bueno, estoy seguro que si hablas con esa persona sobre tus sentimientos y si esa persona sabe lo adorable que eres y te conoce lo suficiente como para saber que no podría estar con alguien mejor, es probable que puedan sacar algo bueno de ello. 

\- Tú crees? 

\- Totalmente. 

Ambos se rieron y Harry sinceramente no sabía si estaba malinterpretando las palabras de Louis pero—estaba hablando sobre él, cierto? 

\- Necesité ver a Jake frente a frente. – Continuó con seriedad. – Tenía que hacerlo de esa manera para terminar todo lo que alguna vez hubo entre nosotros. Le expliqué que no tenía por qué terminar mal. Le dije que podíamos seguir siendo amigos y… – Sonrió. – Supongo que soy soltero ahora! – Anunció con excesivo entusiasmo. – Podré salir a beber y podré divertirme como en los viejos tiempos. 

\- Eso suena bien, Lou. – Le dijo Harry. 

De hecho, sonaba fenomenal. 

**

El plan de conquista marchó lento.

Eleanor continuaba en sus vidas y aparentemente, juzgando por su relación con Jake, el tipo era amable con ella. Louis no estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera cambiar entre Jake y Eleanor. Después de todo él ya no tenía nada que ver en eso. Si Jake cambiaba con Eleanor dependía de ella seguir con un hombre violento. 

Pero oh. Jake jamás cambió con ella. Pasaron tres meses y Eleanor parecía genuinamente entusiasmada de ser parte de la vida de Jake. 

\- Tal vez me odiaba. – Le dijo Louis una noche. Sonaba triste y confundido. 

\- No te odiaba. – Le dijo Harry abrazándolo con fuerza. – Tenía problemas, eso es todo. 

\- Por lo que sé sus problemas continúan ahí y no ha sido terrible con Eleanor. – Suspiró. – Me odiaba. Esa es la única explicación que hay. 

\- Hey. – Harry tomó su mentón con sus dedos y lo hizo que lo mirara. – Eso ya no importa ahora, cierto? 

Louis sonrió. 

\- No. Ya no. 

Era difícil que Louis siguiera adelante. Harry entendía que aún continuara pensando en Jake, y de alguna manera si Louis continuaba pensando en Jake era porque Harry no estaba esforzando demasiado. Hacía todo lo que podía para ser una buena compañía para Louis. 

Salían a pasear. Tenían citas en Rosso. Se tomaban de la mano. Se abrazaban. Incluso habían empezado a besarse. 

Todo parecía ir bien. Harry juraba que todo estaba malditamente bien entre ellos. 

Pero—Louis no estaba bien. 

Louis lucía vacío. 

Cuando Harry le preguntó—cuando realmente le preguntó, sin dejar que Louis cambiara de tema, sin importarle hacerlo sentir mal—Louis rompió en llanto y le confesó que continuaba viéndose con Jake. 

Una de las respuestas al regreso de Louis a la vida de Jake—en palabras de Jake—fue: “Eres mi puta fácil. Si quiero follarte lo voy a hacer”. 

Harry intentó no lucir tan aterrado. 

\- No sé por qué lo hago. No entiendo por qué me sigue buscando. No tengo una maldita idea por qué continúo aceptando sus citas en primer lugar. Harry… Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. – Repitió. Harry no dijo nada. Estaba decepcionado. Estaba enojado, sí. Pero intentó entenderlo. 

Fue paciente y esperó a que la historia detrás de Jake y Louis se aclarara por sí misma. Juntó conversaciones donde Louis le hablaba sobre todas aquellas cosas que había hecho a espaldas del mundo y entendió—finalmente entendió, que Jake había jodido con la cabeza de Louis desde el comienzo. 

Jake desapareció todo rastro de confianza en Louis. Jake se aseguró de dejarle bien claro que estar con Louis no valía la pena, pero que él continuaba a su lado porque lo amaba. “Quién te va a amar sino soy yo, Louis?” “Quién aceptará todos tus defectos, quién querrá estar contigo cuando descubran que eres una maldita perra fácil?” Jake enmascaró las debilidades de Louis y se apoderó de ellas. Jake logró que Louis le contara sus secretos—secretos que tenían que ver con su padre biológico—y los usó a su favor. Jake sabía tanto de los demonios de Louis que terminó siendo uno de ellos. 

Louis tenía 18 años cuando intentó acercarse a Jake por primera vez. 

Jake se burló de su físico. De su voz. De su apariencia. De sus intensiones. 

Jake quebró a Louis desde el primer día, sin saberlo. Sin saber que había lastimado a una de las personas más bellas del mundo. 

Jake hizo el primer movimiento, seguro. Jake miró a Louis en el show. Jake se obsesionó con Louis. Se obsesionó con la idea de desaparecer sus sonrisas. De acabar con su energía. 

Jake visitó las instalaciones la quinta semana—Harry lo recordaba ahora. Las lágrimas y el dolor y aquella extraña e inesperada visita a su madre—y se robó la virginidad de Louis. No pidió por ella. No tuvo permiso para robarla. Jake simplemente se la quitó y de alguna manera hizo que Louis pensara que todo había sido consensual. “Tu pediste por esto” “Tu lo deseabas”. 

Jake había roto a Louis desde el comienzo. 

**

Harry estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en mantenerse tranquilo cuando Louis no llegaba a dormir. Hacía semanas que compartían departamento. Louis lo había elegido y Louis también había sido quien había organizado todas las fiestas como inauguración. 

Fue en el cumpleaños de Louis que Harry se dio cuenta que siempre todo podía ponerse peor. 

Ya todos se habían marchado con excepción de Jake y Niall. Niall estaba demasiado ebrio tirado en uno de los sofás como para recordar que el mundo fuera del sofá existía. 

Harry se fue a su habitación y maldijo y maldijo y maldijo cuando se dio cuenta que podía escuchar a Jake y a Louis teniendo sexo desde la otra habitación. 

Se quedó acostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo, pensando en alcanzar sus audífonos o prender la tv o simplemente salir a tomar aire. Lo que sea para no continuar escuchando los golpes de la cama contra la pared y los gemidos de Louis y Jake. 

Sin darse cuenta dejó vagar su mente y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Louis y en su comportamiento esa tarde. Había llegado de la casa de sus padres; Jake y los chicos habían planeado hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Louis. Louis no sabía nada y cuando llegó sonrió y los abrazó a todos. Louis ignoró a Jake la mayor parte de la noche. Harry se permitió sentirse incomodo durante un momento antes de decidir disfrutar de las atenciones que Louis le estaba poniendo a él; Jake olvidado en el bar bebiendo en compañía de Niall (quien no muy discretamente vigilaba que Jake no se pusiera muy pesado con Louis). 

Louis se había mantenido a su lado con su brazo alrededor del suyo y con sus dedos entrelazados detrás de sus espaldas. Harry no quiso cuestionarlo, simplemente disfrutó del momento y no hizo más que sonreír cuando Louis le susurró al oído que estaba feliz de estar ahí con él. 

Claro, todo eso había sido antes que recordara que al alcohol existía. Se fue de su lado y la próxima vez que lo vio apenas se podía mantener de pie. 

Su cuerpo alcoholizado le había hecho atraerse a Jake como un imán y se habían desaparecido un rato en lo que Harry sospechó habían tenido sexo. Qué más sino? Y ahora lo estaban haciendo otra vez, más ruidosos que nunca. 

Pero pronto los gemidos por parte de Louis se extinguieron. Los golpes contra la pared aumentaron y lo único que podía escuchar a Jake diciendo “Louis? Louis?”

Harry se sentó de inmediato y trató de escuchar con más claridad. 

Los golpes contra la pared se terminaron y ahora sólo quedaba la voz aterrada de Jake preguntando por Louis. Suplicando que despertara. 

Harry salió de su habitación y tocó la puerta que lo separaba de Louis y Jake. 

\- Todo bien? – Preguntó. 

\- Todo está bien, Harry. – Respondió Jake con fastidio. 

\- Dónde está Louis? Él está bien? – Insistió. 

Jake no contestó. Harry impactó de nuevo sus nudillos contra la pared. 

\- Jake. Abre la puerta. 

\- Dame un segundo! – Pidió. A lo lejos podía escuchar los susurros de Jake. “Louis! Louis, vamos, abre los ojos!”

\- Si no abres la maldita puerta la abriré a patadas, Jake. 

Harry respiró con profundidad y cumplió su palabra. Jake estaba en la cama con el cuerpo de Louis en sus brazos. Le estaba dando delicadas bofetadas en sus mejillas. 

\- No despierta! – Le avisó con dolor. Harry pensó en Louis, en lo que habría querido que hiciera. Pensó en Louis gritándole a Niall que detuviera los golpes contra Jake. Pensó en Louis mirando con enojo a Niall durante tres semanas a causa de eso. Pensó en la forma en la que Louis reaccionaría con él si en lugar de ayudar a Jake retrocedía y llamaba a la policía. Metería en problemas a Jake si hacía eso. 

Harry corrió hasta quedar al lado de ambos.

\- Qué le hiciste? – Le preguntó con seriedad. 

\- Nada! 

\- Qué le hiciste? – Repitió. Esta vez su voz salió más dura. – Escucha, yo sé, de acuerdo? Sé todo lo que has hecho. Sólo… por favor dime qué le hiciste. 

\- No le hice nada. – Respondió. Harry se aterró. 

Había verdad en sus ojos. 

\- Demonios. – Maldijo Harry. Miró a Louis y le buscó pulso en sus muñecas y en su yugular. – Maldita sea. 

Salió de la habitación y pidió ayuda. 

**

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Harry dos años atrás que Louis estaba deprimido, no hubiera creído ninguna palabra porque Louis estaba bien. Se veía bien. 

Pero la cosa era que—Louis estaba tomando antidepresivos desde que estaban en el show. Louis necesitaba de esas píldoras para poder funcionar. 

Harry no supo nada al respecto hasta esa madrugada del 25 de diciembre. Louis aparentemente se había tomado todo un coctel de píldoras más todo el alcohol que había consumido. 

Nadie entendía. Es decir—por qué? No había muerto a causa de eso pero era obvio que esa había sido su idea. Incluso Jake se sintió traicionado—y aterrado. Harry imaginó que esa fue la primera vez en la que Jake se dio cuenta realmente de todo el daño que le había causado a Louis. Cuando los Tomlinson entraron al hospital (Johanna llorando y Mark luciendo como si pudiera desmayarse en cualquier momento), Jake abrazó a Johanna y le pidió disculpas. 

Johanna no le devolvió el abrazo. Lucía fría y distante hacia Jake. Y Harry entendió. Cuando Johanna miró a Harry se lanzó a sus brazos y le agradeció por haber llamado una ambulancia. Harry le dijo que Niall había sido quien lo había hecho, y entonces Johanna abrazó a Niall y besó su mejilla y le dijo lo agradecida que estaba con ambos. 

Mark le hizo un par de preguntas a Jake. Le preguntó que si sabía algo sobre las pastillas que estaba tomando y Jake le dijo que no tenía idea. También le preguntó que si había notado a Louis ‘diferente’ los últimos días y Jake le dijo que no, pero que mejor le preguntara eso a Harry ya que vivían juntos. 

Y entonces Harry pensó. 

Recordó a Louis comiendo cereal mientras leía una revista. Recordó a Louis mirando tv, riéndose con los Inbetweeners en la pantalla. Lo recordó frente a su closet exclamando con emoción lo entusiasmado que estaba por comprar más ropa y más zapatos, tantos que iba a tener que ocupar el closet de Harry también. Lo recordó preguntándole qué le regalaría en su cumpleaños. Lo recordó sonriendo y lo recordó dejándole un delicado beso en su nariz antes de marcharse a una de sus citas con Jake. Lo recodó regresando feliz, muy feliz. Lo recordó diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería y lo mucho que deseaba que lo suyo hubiera funcionado. Lo recordó confesándole que no estaba seguro acerca de algunas cosas. Lo recordó diciéndole que el amor lo confundía. 

Luego lo recordó diciéndole que dolía menos tirarse de un puente que enamorarse. 

Lo único ‘diferente’ que había notado en Louis era que había sonreído más de lo usual. Así que—Okay. Feliz entonces. Felicidad. 

\- Estaba más feliz de lo usual. – Explicó encogiéndose de hombros. – Más entusiasmado por… cosas. – Agregó con torpeza. – No sé. 

Mark asintió. 

Cuando Louis salió del hospital con un nuevo (y primer) lavado de estomago, nadie le hizo preguntas. 

**

Harry intentó lucir casual pero estaba aterrado de quedarse a solas con Louis en su departamento. Cada vez que lo veía sonreír tenía miedo que esa fuera una señal de que pasaría algo grave esa noche. 

Y así pues empezaron a compartir cama. Era más seguro de esa forma. 

Louis le decía que no tenía por qué preocuparse tanto. Harry le decía que no lo hacía, simplemente quería pasar tiempo con él, dormir con él. 

Louis lo besó en los labios una noche y le pidió perdón por ser una preocupación constante en sus vidas, pero que ya no sabía cómo vivir. Quizá necesitaba espacio. Quizá necesitaba un descanso fuera de cámaras donde no hubiera fans y entrevistas y shows y rumores. 

Louis decía que las cosas con Jake se habían terminado y Harry intentó no creerle, pero aparentemente en esa ocasión sí habían terminado todo finalmente. 

No había más llamadas ni más visitas ni más secretos ni más maltratos. 

Si todo estaba bien ahora, entonces por qué Louis había repetido la madrugada del 25 de diciembre? 

\- Ya no sé quién soy. – Le dijo con tristeza. – Y ya me cansé de averiguarlo. Sólo… todo es superficial. Todo es falso. Todo es pretender, pretender, pretender y pretender. Quiero una vida real. Quiero tener un novio y ser feliz con él. Quiero poder salir a la calle sin temor a que me miren con un hombre. Y yo sé que tú me entiendes, Harry. Sé que tú quieres lo mismo y te admiro por ser tan fuerte. 

\- Te quiero a ti. – Le dijo Harry sonriendo. No era el lugar más romántico para decírselo. Un hospital, uh? No. No lo era. – Sólo a ti. 

\- No. No es cierto. – Dijo Louis negando con su cabeza lentamente. – Por qué querrías a alguien como yo? 

\- No quiero a alguien como tú, Lou. Te quiero a ti. – Le explicó. Habían tenido ya miles de conversaciones similares, en las cuales Harry se veía lleno de esperanza. Louis le abría su corazón un par de semanas y luego volvía con Jake. 

A Harry estaba agotándole ese curso. 

\- Pero… 

\- No me importa lo que seas. No me importa lo que tu creas que seas, en realidad me gustaría cambiar eso… la forma en la que te vez a ti mismo. Yo no soy Jake. Yo no te voy a hacer daño. Nunca. 

\- No sabes lo que dices, Hazza. – Dijo Louis con una sonrisa. 

\- Sé perfectamente lo que digo. Te quiero, Lou. A ti, como persona y como amigo y como… – Respiró con profundidad. A la mierda de nuevo. Qué importaba quedar como un tonto enamorado? – Como amante. - Louis sonrió. Harry se sintió realizado al verlo sonrojarse. Al menos le había puesto color a sus mejillas. - Qué? – Le preguntó sonrojándose él también. La sonrisa de Louis estaba ahí todavía y parecía no detenerse. Incluso tuvo que cubrirse las mejillas para evitar que le deformara el rostro. 

\- Como amante? Estás seguro? – Le preguntó. 

Harry asintió. 

\- Cien por ciento. 

Louis asintió también. 

\- Supongo que podemos intentarlo. – Dijo. – Quieres intentarlo? 

Harry sintió que lloraba. Algo dentro de él le suplicaba que no le creyera, que no se entusiasmara, que no confiara… 

Pero Harry lo amaba. No podía decirle que no. 

Quería arreglar a Louis. Quería repararlo y quería calentar su corazón y besarlo todos los días y hacerle ver lo mucho que valía. 

Valía la pena intentarlo. Valía la pena decepcionarse de nuevo. 

\- Dios. Sí. – Dijo Harry finalmente. – Sí. Mil veces sí. 

**

Cinco meses habían pasado y Louis y Harry eran muy felices. 

Su relación estaba oculta y ellos lo entendían. Eleanor seguía en sus vidas y de nuevo, ellos lo entendían. 

Tenían que arriesgar su salud y tenían que acortar los días que pasaban con su familia debido a sus relaciones en la prensa con sus supuestas novias. Y era difícil? Sí, era muy, muy, muy difícil. Louis había tenido una recaída cuando no pudo soportar ver a Harry cerca de su novia de momento, y a causa de ello Harry había tenido que romper su contrato porque no soportaba ver mal a Louis. 

Nadie sabía donde vivían. Nadie fuera de su familia sabía la verdad detrás de sus vidas amorosas. Lo suyo era un secreto y aunque a veces era complicado actuar como sólo amigos frente a extraños, Harry y Louis hacían lo que podían para aparentar serlo. Seguro, se cansaban de mentir y de ser algo que no eran y se revelaban en contra de sus managers. Decían ‘a la mierda’ ‘sólo por este día…’ y se daban el lujo de comportarse como una pareja de vez en cuando. 

Jake era un recuerdo lejano en la vida de ambos. 

Harry se había encargado de borrar los maltratos, de curar las heridas y de hacer de Louis un hombre nuevo. 

Después de tanto tiempo Harry podía decir que firmemente que había llevado a Louis a un lugar mejor, con personas que lo respetaban y querían y valoraban. 

La sonrisa de Louis que parecía brillar como el sol era una clara señal que su novio le agradecía que le hubiera devuelto la vida y que le hubiera enseñado que una relación con gritos, malas palabras y humillaciones no era sano. Louis le agradecía que le hubiera devuelto su confianza y que hubiera reparado su corazón y alma. 

Les tomó tiempo confesarle al mundo lo felices que eran juntos, pero todos los errores que cometieron en el camino, todos los rumores, todas las relaciones estrictamente por publicidad y todas las mentiras habían valido la pena al final. 

Harry y Louis estaban felices. 

Louis ya no estaba roto. 

Louis ya no estaba deprimido. 

Ya no. 


End file.
